Life's Lessons
by Ian K
Summary: Jack Crichton, the adult son of John and Aeryn Crichton, must struggle with life's lessons, while trying to sort out his feelings for a young woman he meets.


Life's Lessons  
  
By: Ian K.  
  
Rating: PG-13. Some sexual references.  
  
Spoilers: Yes-For the series up to the present.  
  
Disclaimer: I did not create Farscape, the universe of Farscape, or its characters. I merely borrowed them for this story, for which I will receive no monetary compensation. No infringement of copyright intended.  
  
Time Frame: This story takes place in the future, around 22 years after Season 3 premiere.  
  
Summary: Jack Crichton, the adult son of John and Aeryn Crichton, must struggle with life's lessons, while trying to sort out his feelings for a young woman he meets.  
  
************************  
Chapter 1: A Time to Kill  
  
*  
Aeryn Sun-Crichton ran through the marketplace, trying desperately to evade her pursuers. She had become separated from the rest of the group who had come down to the planet from Moya on a supply run. Unfortunately, what they did not know was that there was a Peacekeeper unit down on the planet on another assignment. Aeryn ran into them by accident after she had gotten separated from John and the others.  
  
There were 5 Peacekeepers, and although Aeryn was a competent warrior, she knew that it would not be a good idea to face them alone. So she ran, a "strategic retreat" as she called it, to try and find the others.  
  
As Aeryn ran around a corner, she was met by a smack to the face from the but of a Peacekeeper pulse rifle. Aeryn fell to the ground, temporarily stunned from the blow. She quickly tried to regain her composure, but was met by several repeated blows to her stomach and back.   
  
Before she knew it, Aeryn was in Peacekeeper handcuffs, disarmed, and kneeling in front of two Peacekeepers. One of them activated his comm unit.  
  
"Lieutenant, we have Officer Sun in custody. No sign of the others as yet."  
  
"What is your position?" asked a voice from the comm.  
  
".005 metras from the Marauder. Near the main food market."  
  
"Very well. Remain there, we shall converge on your position."  
  
"Yes, sir," replied the Peacekeeper, as he deactivated his comm. The other Peacekeeper spoke to Aeryn.  
  
"Where are the others, trelk?!"  
  
Aeryn looked at them with a defiant expression. "Kiss my ass!" she replied with indignation, using one of her husband's Earth sayings.  
  
The Peacekeeper smacked her across the face with his fist. "Show some respect, traitor," said the Peacekeeper.  
  
Just then, they heard the sound of a man's voice from their left. "Get away from mother!" The voice was filled with quiet, but certain fury. The two Peacekeepers looked to eye the source of the demand.  
  
Confronting them was a tall, well built Sebacean looking man. He was a younger man, with jet black hair, blue eyes, and handsome features. The man was wearing a red jacket, those commonly worn by Peacekeeper special ops commandoes, and was holding a pulse pistol in his hand.   
  
"Who the frell are you?" asked one of the Peacekeepers.  
  
"Jack Crichton, the man who is going to kill you unless you get away from my mother. NOW!"  
  
The Peacekeepers backed away from Aeryn. Jack came closer. "Now," he said. "Drop your rifles and place your hands on your heads."  
  
The Peacekeepers hesitated, but complied with the command, self preservation winning their internal arguments for them. They realized, looking at the determined young man, that they had better comply if they wanted to live beyond the next few microts. The two officers dropped their rifles and placed their hands on their heads.  
  
"Now, hand over the keys to her cuffs," said Jack. "Toss them to me."  
  
One of the Peacekeepers complied, throwing the keys to Jack Crichton. Keeping his gun trained on the Peacekeepers, Jack knelt down beside his mother. He changed his gun from his right to his left hand, and placed the keys in his right hand. Jack unlocked his mother's handcuffs. Aeryn rubbed her wrists after they were freed from the restraints.  
  
Jack looked at his mother's face, and noticed severed bruising on her cheek. He gently touched the face of the woman who had loved and nurtured him from the day he was born, and a tear fell from his eye. The young man knew that his mother was hurt, and he didn't like it.  
  
"Mom, are you okay?" he asked. "Did they do this to you?"  
  
Aeryn looked at her son, and nodded her head slightly. "I'm okay, Jack, but we have to..."  
  
She stopped speaking as Jack got up and walked up to the Peacekeepers, his gun raised and at the ready. Aeryn tried to deny it for a moment, but she knew what her son was going to do. She had to stop him.  
  
"No!" Aeryn yelled. "Jack, stop. Don't do it!"  
  
Jack froze, but he kept his gun steadily aimed at the head of one of the Peacekeepers. "Why shouldn't I kill them, Mother? They're Peacekeepers, and they beat you! They will die for that!"  
  
"No, Jack! I forbid it!" said Aeryn. She walked up to her son, and placed her hand on his arm. "Jack, as your mother, I forbid you to kill them! Do you understand me?"  
  
Jack relaxed his aim slightly, and let out a large huff of breath. "Yes, mother," came his simple reply. Aeryn activated her comm. "John, this is Aeryn."  
  
"Aeryn, where the hell have you been? We've been looking all over for you."  
  
"Jack is here with me. We've had a little encounter with some Peacekeepers. There are more around. We'll..."  
  
A blast from a pulse rifle impacted against a nearby wall. Aeryn and Jack turned to see three Peacekeepers coming down the street, firing at them with their pulse rifles. Jack turned and returned their fire, as Aeryn picked up her pulse pistol from the ground and also began firing.  
  
"Aeryn, what the hell is going on?!" said Crichton over the comm.  
  
"More Peacekeepers!" she yelled. "Meet us back at the transport, we're leaving." She turned to Jack. "Come on, son!" she yelled. "Let's go!"  
  
The pair took off down the street, firing at the Peacekeepers as they retreated.  
  
**  
Later on Moya, Jack Crichton was pounding away at the practice dummies in the workout room. The room had been set up and used by his mother years before. It had been the room where both Aeryn and D'Argo had taught Jack the finer points of self defense and hand to hand combat. Now, a twenty cycle old Jack practiced those techniques, and worked off tension and anger.  
  
He pounded the various dummies with precision and ferocity. Jack combined punches, backhands, and kicks as he took out his frustrations on the dummies. This was one of the many ways his was like his mother. Whenever he was angry or preoccupied, he used physical exertion as a release.  
  
As the son of John and Aeryn-Sun Crichton, John Robert Crichton, III, or "Jack", was the mixture of his parents. Most people said he has the look of his mother in his black hair and his facial features. John has said that when Jack has a determined look on his face, that the son is the spitting image of his mother. However, the contributions of Jack's father to his features were also quite prominent. His blue eyes were definitely from his father, as was his husky build. Aeryn has often told Jack that he has his father's smile, and that it worried her because she knew that women would be drawn to him by his smile. In her eyes, no woman was good enough for her son.  
  
Jack's interests were varied, the influence not only of his parents, but also the rest of Moya's crew. His skills as a warrior were the result of closely guided training from Aeryn and D'Argo. Jack's technique was a combination of Peacekeeper tactics, the skills of a Luxan warrior, and a few choice moves from his father.   
  
From his father, Jack Crichton had inherited a love of science and technology. He spent many a happy arn working on the Farscape module with his father, or fixing various parts of Moya's systems. He had the body and skill of a warrior, but he had a well ordered and scientific mind. His interests also included medicine (a product of Zhaan's influence) and flying. Jack was qualified to fly all of the craft in Moya's docking bay.  
  
As Jack pounded on the practice dummies, his mother stepped quietly into the room. She regarded her son with a smile, thinking about how it seemed like only yesterday he was a little boy who liked for her to pick him up. Now, he was a man, and he was a person filled with frustration.  
  
Jack landed several more blows before finally stopping from exhaustion. He turned to get a towel and his t-shirt when he saw his mother standing in the doorway. She was staring at him, smiling at his look of consternation.  
  
"How long have you been there?" asked Jack with a slight smile.  
  
"A few moments," she replied quietly. "I came to see how you were doing."  
  
Jack put on his t-shirt. "I'm fine," he said. "How's your face doing?"  
  
"Zhaan took a look at it, gave me some salve to put on it. It smells like dren, but the bruise is healing."  
  
"Good," said Jack, as he moved to exit the room.  
  
"You're angry at me," said Aeryn.  
  
"No," came a quick reply. "Well...yes, but...." Jack let out a deep breath. "Why did you stop me? Those bastards..."  
  
"Sit down, Jack," said Aeryn.  
  
Jack sat down on the floor against the wall. His mother sat down facing him, her arms on her knees.   
  
"Jack, why did you want to kill those men?"  
  
"You have to ask," he said. "When I saw what they did to you, I...I wanted to kill them with my bare hands."  
  
"So, you were angry, enraged even."  
  
"Yes. Shouldn't I have been enraged? You're my mother, and they..."  
  
"Jack, you wanted to kill them at that moment because your judgment was clouded by anger. You didn't have the time, or the inclination to think about the consequences of taking a life. Killing someone is something that you want to avoid doing if possible."  
  
"But, I don't understand. You and Dad and Uncle D'Argo have killed before."  
  
"Yes, but only when necessary. At that moment, it was not necessary." Aeryn paused for a moment before continuing. "Jack, you have never killed anyone before. I hope you never have to."  
  
"You know it will happen sooner or later, Mom. Its part of the life we lead."  
  
"Yes, but I would prefer later rather than sooner. Once you take a life, there is no going back. You are changed forever. It doesn't mean you become a bad person, but it does mean that you loose something. A part of your innocence."  
  
Aeryn took her son's hands in hers. "I remember when your father killed someone for the first time. Remember the story about our encounter with the intellent virus and the special ops commandoes?"  
  
"Yeah, that was when you were stabbed. It led to Dad going to that Peacekeeper base, where he met Scorpius."  
  
"That's right. Your father's body was used by the virus to kill one of the Peacekeepers, and John himself killed the virus while it was in the body of the Peacekeeper Captain. After that time, your father...well, a part of his innocence was lost. He was still the same good and decent man I have always known, but he lost a part of himself after he took a life for the first time. Even though it was necessary. I just don't want that to happen to you unless it is absolutely necessary. Do you understand me, my son?"  
  
Jack looked into his mother's eyes. She always looked at him with such love and caring. He always felt a warmth looking into the eyes of his mother.  
  
"I understand, Mom. I just...I don't know. I feel, frustrated. Mom, I've been thinking." He paused for a moment, considering whether or not to go forward. Jack decided to push on.  
  
"Mom, I've been talking with Pilot. He says that there is a Sebacean colony a few days travel from here. I want to go there, alone. I need to get away for a while."  
  
"No, Jack. Not alone," replied Aeryn. "Its too dangerous."  
  
"Mother, I can take care of myself. And I am not a child anymore, its time you realized that. I need to be around other people, to get away from these surroundings. I love you all, but I need to be alone for a while to work some things out. Call it a vacation."  
  
"I just don't know," Aeryn replied.  
  
"Mom, I'll be careful. You and Dad and Uncle D'Argo and everyone else here have taught me well. I won't get into any trouble. I promise."  
  
"Hmmph," she said. "If I had a piece of currency for every time your father said that..."  
  
"Mom, its my decision. My choice. I'll go with or without your blessing."  
  
Aeryn was quiet for a moment. She considered what to say, but finally conceded that the mind of her headstrong son was made up. "Very well, you have my blessing. Tell Pilot to set a course."  
  
"Thanks, Mom," he said. Jack kissed Aeryn on the cheek, then got up and ran towards Pilot's chamber.  
  
***  
John and Aeryn watched Jack make some last minute checks on the Prowler's flight systems. Aeryn had insisted that her son take the fighter down in case he got into trouble and had to get out fast.   
  
John had purchased the Prowler for Aeryn some cycles ago as a replacement for the one she had lost when the Scorpy clone had tried to...had killed her. It was a wedding present.   
  
Jack was wearing his customary red Peacekeeper jacket, the one that John had worn to the Gammack base to save Aeryn so many cycles ago. Jack had taken a liking to it, and John didn't wear it anymore. So, the father passed it on to the son. The pulse pistol on Jack's hip had belonged to his mother. In a way, Jack's whole attire was made up of hand me downs from his Mom and Dad.  
  
John Crichton watched with pride as his son correctly checked over every system. He was an older man now, in his late fifties. His hair was gray, and his facial features showed the wear of age and the struggles of life. He looked at Aeryn, still young looking and beautiful due to the differences in the rate of Human and Sebacean aging. Although her features did show some minor signs of age, she still for the most part looked like the woman he had met nearly twenty-five cycles ago.  
  
"You're worried about him," said John to Aeryn.  
  
"Of course. Aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. But I have confidence in our son's ability to take care of himself. We won't be far, just up here in orbit. I understand his need to do this. I used to go off on my own sometimes at his age."  
  
"Oh, now the mystery is cleared up," said Aeryn. "He gets this from his father. I should have known. This is an act of stubbornness more than anything else. Like father, like son."  
  
"Hey, baby, talk about the pot calling the kettle black," said John with a chuckle. "Honey, you can be as stubborn as a mule sometimes."  
  
"Acknowledged," said Aeryn. "I guess we are both to blame."  
  
Jack finished his systems checks and walked over to his parents. "Mom, Dad, the Prowler is ready. I'm out of here."  
  
Aeryn kissed her son on the cheek, and embraced him. "Be safe," she whispered to him.  
  
"I will, Mom. I promise."   
  
Jack then took his father's hand in a firm handshake. "Dad, you understand, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do, son. I don't like you going down alone any more than you mother does. But, you are a man. You have the right to make a man's decision."  
  
"Thanks, Dad." Father and son embraced in a quick hug before Jack turned and climbed into the Prowler.  
  
Jack activated the Prowler's flight systems, and the engines came purring to life. He activated his comm.  
  
"Pilot, this is Jack. I'm ready for takeoff."  
  
"You are cleared to depart, young Crichton," said Pilot. "Come home safe."  
  
"I will, Pilot. Thank you. Mind the store for me."  
  
The Prowler took off at high speed from the landing bay, and streaked down towards the planet below.  
  
*******************************  
Chapter 2: The Birds and the Bees  
  
*  
Jack Crichton had been on the Sebacean colony for two days when he stepped into the tavern next door to his lodgings. He had spent the last couple of days enjoying the various attractions that the colony had to offer.  
  
He had gone hiking in the mountains outside of the town, had sat and chatted with a number of the older residents, enjoyed engaging in some competitive games with some of the young men in the colony, and had sampled the various local eating and drinking establishments. All in all, it had been a great vacation, and he was ready to return to Moya tomorrow.  
  
As Jack Crichton sat at a table in the corner of the room, two Peacekeepers walked into the bar. The young man saw them immediately, and considered carefully what to do. He knew that if he jumped up and took off out of the room quickly, it would only draw their attention. When he saw the two Peacekeepers sit down at a table and order a few drinks of Reslac, Jack figured he would be okay if he stayed on his guard.  
  
Jack tried to watch the Peacekeepers without being noticed, and he began to examine the two of them in more detail. They were both women, probably his age or a little older. One had long red hair tied up in a tight ponytail, while the other blond hair cut to shoulder length and tied up in a smaller braid. Both had attractive figures which showed through their tight black uniforms. They carried pulse rifles, and had the look of being common grunts, probably part of a regular garrison stationed on the planet somewhere.  
  
Meanwhile, the two Peacekeeper Officers, Tyla Nareen and Ilsa Lann, relaxed with their reslac. Nareen was looking around the room, and eyed a young man discreetly watching them from a corner table. The red haired Peacekeeper decided to point him out to her companion.  
  
"Hey, Lann. Take a look at that young man sitting over there," said Narren, as she indicated Jack Crichton.  
  
Lann looked in the direction Narren indicated, and saw the man she was referring to. "Narren, isn't he wearing a special ops jacket?"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't know they had anyone stationed here."  
  
"We wouldn't," replied Lann. "Special Ops doesn't exactly announce their presence to everyone, especially to common grunts like us."  
  
"Well, I don't care who he is," commented Narren. "That is a beautiful peace of Sebacean manhood. Wouldn't you say?"  
  
"He's certainly better than any other prospects around here," she said. "Most of the men here are boring farmer boys. This one has the look of fire about him."  
  
"Well, Lann. What do you say if we scope him out? See if he's up for some recreating."  
  
"Umm, why not? I'm curious."  
  
Narren and Lann got up from the table and headed for Jack. This made the young Crichton very nervous as he saw the Peacekeepers approaching him. They were smiling at him as they approached, which seemed curious because he didn't usually picture Peacekeepers smiling, even if they were attractive girls. Jack stealthily put his hand on his pulse pistol as the two female Peacekeepers came up to his table.  
  
"Mind if we join you?" asked the red haired one.  
  
Jack decided to play it cool, as his Dad would say. "Be my guest."  
  
The two officers pulled two chairs up on each side of Jack, and sat down close to him. "I'm Officer Tyla Narren," said the red haired girl. "This is Officer Ilsa Lann," she said indicating her blond companion. "Should we address you as sir?"  
  
"Why? I'm not a Peacekeeper."  
  
"But you're wearing a Peacekeeper jacket, and a pulse pistol," said Lann.  
  
"Oh, that," said Jack, trying his best to be nonchalant. "I bought this jacket in a market on Kalnia Prime. The shopkeeper didn't say where he got it. As for the pistol, I carry it for self-defense."  
  
"In a dangerous line of work, are you?" asked Narren.  
  
"Yes," came the short reply from Jack. He quickly changed the subject. "Can I buy you two grunts some Reslacs?"  
  
"Mmm, sounds good for a start," said Narren, exchanging a smile with Lann.  
  
Jack called over the waiter and ordered the drinks. As Jack and the two female Peacekeepers drank, he got them talking a little about where they were stationed, how many Peacekeepers there were, things like that. He determined they were guarding a party of techs sent here to survey a piece of land on the southernmost continent for a future base.  
  
As they talked, Tyla Narren and Ilsa Lann began to touch Jack's arms and shoulders. After a short while, Narren got more aggressive, and began rubbing Jack's crotch. She could feel his erection through his leather pants, which prompted her to make a proposal.  
  
"So, Jack," said Narren. "Ever been with a Peacekeeper woman?"  
  
"Been with," said Jack slyly. "Well, that depends..."  
  
"Ever been with two?" asked Lann, who now rubbed the back of Jack's neck.  
  
"Well, is that a proposition?" asked Jack, as he began to return the girls' touch. He began to rub their legs and hips, letting his hand shift down between their legs.  
  
"If you're up for a little recreating. Think you can handle two Peacekeeper women in bed?" asked Narren.  
  
"I can handle anything you can dish out," Jack replied, as he kissed Tyla Narren on the neck. Tyla brought her lips down to his, and they exchanged a brief kiss.   
  
"Are your lodgings nearby?" asked Ilsa Lann of Jack.  
  
"In the lodge next door," he replied.  
  
"Then let's go," said Tyla.  
  
Jack got up and left the bar with the two Peacekeepers. They raucously made their way down the street and into the lodge where Jack had a room. The trio went up the stairs and got to Jack's room.  
  
Jack fumbled with the key card as Tyla and Ilsa began to fumble with the fastener on Jack's pants. He got the door open as the two aggressive women got his pants open, and put their hands into his pants and underwear.  
  
After they entered the room and closed the door, Tyla and Ilsa pounced on Jack with enough force to push him on the bed. They pulled off his jacket, shirt, pants, and underwear within a matter of microts.   
  
He sat on the bed and watched them undress, tossing their equipment and uniforms to the floor. Tyla and Ilsa then jumped under the covers with Jack, and they proceeded to recreate together in reckless abandon.  
  
**  
Aeryn was not happy. She had been trying to contact her son on the planet for an arn now, and had gotten no response. The Mother began to worry when her son failed to make his nightly check in with them, another condition from Aeryn before giving her blessing to allow him to go alone.  
  
John walked up on to command and put his arms around Aeryn's waist from behind. She huffed in frustration after another attempt to raise Jack, and leaned wearily into John's embrace.  
  
"John, what if he's been hurt?"  
  
"We don't know that. He's just a little late in checking in. Jack is just probably enjoying the local flavor and got distracted."  
  
"Its not like Jack to break a promise to me," said Aeryn. She considered for a moment, then bolted out of the room.  
  
"Something is wrong, John, and I am going down there," said Aeryn with determination.  
  
John let out a sigh, knowing that his wife's mind was made up. "Alright, Aeryn," he said. "I'll go with you."  
  
***  
Pants and moans filled Jack's quarters, as he enjoyed himself with the two Peacekeeper women he was scrunched in between under the sheets of his bed. They had been frelling for a while when they heard a knock at the door.  
  
Jack immediately extricated himself from the grasp of the women, and looked at the door. There was another knock at the door, a much louder one. Jack moved to get the door, but Tyla and Ilsa put their arms around him. Ilsa spoke to him.  
  
"Ignore it, and keep frelling," she said.  
  
Jack returned his focus to the two women he was in bed with, when the door came crashing down. Jack and the two Peacekeepers looked for weapons, but remembered that they had tossed them on the floor with their clothes. The young man then took a look at the two figures who stepped into the door, weapons drawn. To his shock and horror, he realized that he was looking into the faces of his parents.  
  
Aeryn stood stark still as her eyes beheld the sight before her. She saw her son in bed with two women, two naked women. John looked at Jack and the two women he was in bed with, then at Aeryn, then at the trio in the bed again. No one said a word, and they all looked to him like deer caught in headlights. He tried to control himself, but John could not hold in his chuckling for very long.  
  
John's wife looked at her giggling husband with a great deal of consternation. "John, what the frell do you see here that is so frelling FUNNY?!"  
  
"I'm sorry," said John through his chuckles. "Its just...its just...the look on your faces are just priceless."  
  
Aeryn looked on the floor at the piles of clothes, and noticed two Peacekeeper uniforms on the floor. She also saw two discarded pulse rifles laying nearby. The former Peacekeeper realized who her son was in bed with.  
  
The Mother spoke to the two women in bed with her son. "Get out," she said with quiet fury.  
  
"Whoa, wait just a minute..." said Jack.  
  
"Jack," said Ilsa. "Is this your boss?"  
  
"Not exactly," came Jack's reply.  
  
"I said get out here. NOW!" yelled Aeryn.  
  
The two women got out of bed, uninhibited about walking through the room naked. They quickly got dressed, and headed for the door. Before leaving, Ilsa Lann spoke to Aeryn.  
  
"Sorry to move in on your territory," she said.  
  
Tyla Narren looked at Jack. "If we ever meet again, we'd love another go."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," said Jack.  
  
A last scowl from Aeryn sent the two women out the door. She then turned to her son.  
  
"Get dressed, and pack your things. We're going back to Moya."  
  
Aeryn then turned, and stormed out of the room. John stood there for another moment, speechless about what to say or do at that moment. He then heard Aeryn's voice from the hallway.  
  
"John!" she yelled.  
  
John shook his head as he headed out the door. "Oh, shit. Aeryn's not in a good mood," he said, as he left his son to dress and pack.  
  
****  
"What the frell were you thinking?!" asked Aeryn.  
  
The Crichton family returned to Moya in silence. John and Jack both tried to get Aeryn to talk, but she let them know in no uncertain terms that she was not ready to talk.  
  
When they got back to Moya, they gathered in the center chamber to discuss what had happened. D'Argo, Chiana, and Zhaan also joined them, since they were also members of Jack's family.  
  
"Mom, I know you're upset..." began Jack.  
  
"No, not upset," she interrupted. "FURIOUS! You frelled two Peacekeeper women. TWO OF THEM!"  
  
"Hey, Jack," said Chiana, "you bagged two. Wow!"  
  
Aeryn was about to charge down Chiana, when Zhaan intervened. "Chiana," she said softly. "Perhaps you should reserve your comments for statements that might be more helpful."  
  
"Wait," said Chiana. "I don't know why what he did was so awful. He had a fun night with a couple of pretty girls. He's a man now."  
  
"Chiana," interjected D'Argo. "His decision to frell Peacekeeper women was not very wise. But, I do see it from Jack's point of view as well. He is a man, and men naturally want to..."  
  
"What," interrupted Aeryn. "Act like a rutting animal in heat. Is that the definition of manhood you are describing?"  
  
"Mom, look, I am an adult now. A man. Dad said it himself before I left to go down there. I'm a man now, and I have to make a man's decisions."  
  
"That's not exactly what I meant," said John.  
  
"Oh, yes," said Aeryn. "But does a man just think with his mivonks? Hmm. Is that the definition of manhood that I have raised you with, that your father has. We raised you to be a man of integrity, and one who uses his brain to make his decisions. You didn't do that."  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry if you are disappointed. But, I'm a guy. A guy! I mean, guys dream about this sort of thing."  
  
Aeryn looked at Jack, then John. "Where have I heard that before?" She was of course referring to the occasion long ago when John was in Aeryn's body, and he did a little exploring. John also explained it as living out a guy's dream.  
  
John put his arms on Aeryn's shoulders. "Honey, maybe if you let Jack and I talk about it. You know, man to man."  
  
Aeryn wasn't going to leave, but she decided she needed to cool off. She also hoped her husband could talk some sense into her son. "Very well," she replied. "I'm going to perform some workout routines."  
  
She walked out of the room, followed by the others. Father and son now stood in the room alone.  
  
"Are you going to scold me, too?" asked Jack.  
  
"Sit down, son. I just want to talk. Please."  
  
The two men sat down, side by side at the table. John spoke first. "Why don't you tell me what happened."  
  
"Well, Dad, I was sitting in the bar when these two Peacekeeper women walk in and sit down. I was going to leave, but I decided to play it cool. Then they came over and sat down. We got to talking, touching each other. Then they asked me if I wanted to recreate. I did, and we...recreated. That's it."  
  
"Did you enjoy it?" asked John.  
  
"Yeah, Dad. I did. Now, Mom thinks I should be ashamed because I wanted to have sex with a couple of pretty girls."  
  
"Look, son. Your Mother is concerned about you. I mean, choosing a couple of Peacekeepers to loose your virginity with..."  
  
"Who says I was a virgin before Tyla and Ilsa?"  
  
Now John was in shock. "You mean, you have been with other women before. Since when?"  
  
"About two cycles," said Jack.  
  
"Don't tell your Mom that right now, son. She'll go ape shit for sure."  
  
John and Jack sat their quietly for several moments. Then, John restarted the conversation. "Um, Jack, what were you thinking about when you went to bed with those girls?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that they were sexy, they were willing, and that we could have a great time together."  
  
"Did you think about the consequences?" asked John.  
  
"What do you mean? They were Peacekeepers, yeah, but they didn't know who I was. I only told them my first name..."  
  
"It was still risky, Jack. They could be even now saying something to someone who might figure out who you were. But that's not all, Jack."  
  
John let out a sigh. "Look, son, I'm going to tell you something that my Dad told me when I started going with girls. I was about your age at the time. My Dad told me that 'if you plant your seed with a girl, you have to be responsible for what grows.'"  
  
"You mean that I could have gotten one or both of those girls pregnant."  
  
"That's right. And you would have born responsibility as a man for that baby."  
  
"But, Dad. They have those implants..."  
  
"So did your Mom, but hers failed unexpectedly. You were the result. Now, you were a blessing to us, son. But to those Peacekeepers...."  
  
"If there is a baby as a result...that baby would never know me."  
  
"That's one possibility," replied John. "But consider this. What if they do a genetic scan on the baby. What would they find?"  
  
Jack thought for a moment, then the realization hit him. "Oh, dren. The baby would be part human. They, the Peacekeepers...they would kill it."  
  
"And the mother," said John. "Irreversibly contaminated, remember. Your Mom knows all about that."  
  
Jack got up and began to pace through the room. "Oh, shit," he said. "Shit, shit, shit"  
  
"Jack, I wouldn't worry. The possibility of any of that...well, I just wouldn't worry. The point is that you didn't think about the consequences, son. The life we lead, that could get you killed. That is what your Mom was worried about. That, and the fact that she's your Mother. She's not going to be happy seeing you sleep around with anyone."  
  
Jack let out a heavy breath. "I'm going to go talk to her." As he headed for the door, John stopped him.  
  
"Jack, I love you, son."  
  
Father and son exchanged a hug. "I love you, too, Dad," came Jack's reply. He then turned, and went to find his mother.  
  
Jack found Aeryn pounding away at the practice dummies in the workout room. He stood there for a moment, and finally worked up the courage to speak.  
  
"Mom," he said.  
  
The sound of her son's voice shook her out of her focus on the workout. Aeryn stopped punching at the dummies, and looked at her son. "Did you and your Father talk?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom. He explained a few things to me. About consequences, my responsibilities as a man."  
  
"I'm sorry, son, for getting so mad with you. You are a man, and your natural instincts are to, well..."  
  
"I know, Mom. But, my instincts should also be to act responsibly."  
  
"Your young. Young people don't always think about the consequences."  
  
"I promise to try to from now on," said Jack. "I'd never want to disappoint you, Mom. I love you."  
  
Aeryn kissed her son's cheek. "I love you, my son. And you haven't disappointed me. I'm proud of you for being a man and thinking about your actions, even if it is in hindsight. Come on. Its almost time for morning meal."  
  
*********************  
Chapter 3: The Damsel in Distress  
  
*  
Two months after Jack Crichton's vacation on the Sebacean colony, Moya was in orbit around a planet being used by smugglers as a base. The crew had decided to visit here because they had been able to procure some hard to get essentials here in the past. Crichton and the others didn't like dealing with these type of people, and they only traded with them as a last resort. Yet, they were the only people that had certain things that Moya's crew needed sometimes. Replacement parts, weapons, map fibers. You name it, these guys had it.  
  
D'Argo was going to go down to the planet. He had established a rapport with the leader of the smugglers, Tupar, on past visits. However, a debate was going on about the Luxan's proposed companion on this trip.  
  
"Its only right that I go in Dad's place," said Jack. John would normally have gone down with D'Argo to back him up. The smugglers didn't like Sebaceans or Peacekeepers, but they accepted John because he was Human. They tried to bring down Aeryn once, but the smugglers would not hear of having even an ex-Peacekeeper in their midst.   
  
But this time, John had hurt his head in an accident, and needed to stay on Moya to recuperate. This still left D'Argo with the need to have someone along to watch his back, and the smugglers wouldn't allow Aeryn to come down. Jack, therefore, volunteered. But Aeryn was a little more than resistant.  
  
"Jack, no," she said. "I forbid it!"  
  
"Dammit, Mother. I love you, and you are my Mother. But I am 20 cycles old now, and I am perfectly capable of covering D'Argo's back."  
  
"I would be happy to have him along," said D'Argo.  
  
"Aren't you worried about the danger, D'Argo?" asked Aeryn. "These are smugglers, and they don't like Sebaceans."  
  
"I'm only half Sebacean, Mom," replied Jack.  
  
"Doesn't matter," said Aeryn. "Its still too dangerous." She looked at Crichton, who was sitting quietly nearby with a bandage on his head. "John, I assume you agree."  
  
John was quiet for a moment. "No, Aeryn. I'm sorry, but I think that Jack should go."  
  
"WHAT!" came the angry reply from Aeryn.  
  
John slowly got up, rubbing his head. "Aeryn, not so loud. Please! It hurts my head."   
  
Aeryn let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, John," she said.  
  
"Its okay," John replied. "Look, Aeryn. Jack is 20 cycles old. We can't protect him from all of the dangers out there. He's got to be allowed to face the dangers himself. The way I see it, we have been preparing Jack for most of his life for dealing with Peacekeepers, smugglers, or any other threat to his safety and the safety of this crew. D'Argo needs someone to back him up. I'm down and injured, you are not allowed down there. Jack is a trained warrior. Inexperienced, yes. But he is going with D'Argo."  
  
"I promise, Aeryn," said D'Argo. "I will not leave his side."  
  
"And I won't leave his," said Jack.   
  
"Aeryn," said John. "We don't mean to gang up on you, but...think about it from the perspective of a soldier, not a mother. Who would be the logical choice to go with D'Argo given the circumstances?"  
  
Aeryn was quiet for a moment. She closed her eyes, and let out a puff of breath. "You're right. Its just, my instincts as a Mother block out my instincts as a soldier. Jack is qualified, he is an adult, and he is the logical choice." She nodded her head. "I agree."  
  
D'Argo slapped Jack on the shoulder. "I'll be glad to have you along, boy."  
  
"I won't let you down, Uncle D'Argo," came Jack's reply.  
  
**  
D'Argo and Jack landed on the planet in a transport pod, and exited the craft. They were confronted by a market of sorts selling all sorts of merchandise. Parts, weapons, perishables, scanning equipment, engines. As Jack's father would say, they had everything but the kitchen sink.  
  
Before they could get into the market, they had to pay their respects with Tubar. D'Argo and Jack were allowed past a couple of sentries and approached a rough looking purple alien with green hair, and a patch over one eye. Tubar recognized D'Argo and walked up to the Luxan.  
  
"Ah, Ka D'Argo," said Tubar cordially. "I had heard Moya was in orbit and was wondering when you would be coming down." Then he looked at the Sebacean looking man next to him. "What is this, Luxan?" he said, pointing at Jack angrily. "You know we don't allow Sebaceans down here! Who is he?"  
  
"Tubar, relax. This is John Crichton's son, Jack. Jack Crichton, this is Tubar, the leader of the Conglomerate."  
  
"The Conglomerate?" asked Jack with curiosity.  
  
"My organization," replied Tubar. "You need it, we've got it. So, you are a Human like your Father, eh?"  
  
"Part Human," replied Jack. "My Mother is Sebacean."  
  
"Oh," said Tubar. "That's right. Aeryn is her name, right?"  
  
"Yes," replied D'Argo.  
  
Tubar was quiet for a moment. "Very well, he can stay. He's only part scum."  
  
"Wait just a frelling microt..." began Jack.  
  
"Jack!" intervened D'Argo. He whispered in the young man's ear. "What would your Father tell you to do?"  
  
"Play it cool," replied Jack.  
  
"Then do it," said D'Argo with a little bit of quiet anger. "We have to do business with these people."  
  
"So what can I get for you this time, Luxan?" asked Tubar.  
  
D'Argo and Jack began to run through a list of things that they needed, and Tubar told them where in the market to look. The pair from Moya walked through the market for several arns, purchasing items that they needed and loading them onto the transport.  
  
On their way back from taking a load to the transport pod, they saw a group of the smugglers gathering near Tubar. "Look's like something is up," said Jack.  
  
"We'll take a look," said D'Argo.  
  
The two of them walked up into the crowd, and saw that several of Tubar's men were speaking with Tubar. Jack and D'Argo joined the others in the crowd in listening in on the conversation.  
  
"The Marauder was dead in space, heavily damaged, and broadcasting a distress call," said one of the men to Tubar. "We decided to bring it into our cargo hold, and see what we could salvage from the vessel."  
  
"What did you get?" asked Tubar.  
  
"A drenload of pulse rifles," said the smuggler. "Also some heavy weapons, chakron oil cartridges enough to supply a regiment, along with some other equipment. Oh, and we also found this."  
  
The smuggler motioned to a group of men behind him, and the crowd began to clear away. It revealed three smugglers who were escorting a bound figure between them. As they got closer, Jack and D'Argo could see that it was a Sebacean woman, a Peacekeeper tech, being dragged along by a line which was tied around her neck. Her hands bound behind her, the tech was dragged up to Tubar like an animal on a leash.  
  
The tech was a young, blond woman, with soft features and big, beautiful eyes. Jack couldn't help but notice that she was an attractive girl, even though her face was bruised and her uniform was dirty. The tech had an innocence about her that drew Jack to her in some way. One of the smugglers brutally kicked her legs out from under her, sending her falling to the ground with a slight cry.  
  
Jack began to move to intervene, but D'Argo put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "No," whispered the Luxan. "Watch and wait. Let's find out what is going on before deciding on a course of action. Remember, don't let her pretty face fool you. She is a Peacekeeper."  
  
Tubar looked at the tech with a half smile. "Was this the only one left?"  
  
"Yes," came the reply from the man who spoke before. "Her crewmates were all dead."  
  
"Why did you bring her to me?" asked Tubar. "I have no use for a Peacekeeper, even a pretty one." The crowd chuckled slightly.  
  
"I thought we might interrogate her, find out about Peacekeeper activities in this region," replied the tech's captor.  
  
"Very well, see what she can tell us."  
  
Tubar watched while one of his men walked up to the tech. When the man was right in front of the now kneeling woman, Tubar spoke to her.  
  
"Outline the Peacekeeper presence in this region," said Tubar.  
  
The tech was quiet, trying to be brave in not replying. The man in front of her looked to Tubar, who nodded. He then turned and struck the tech in the face. Jack balled up his fists in anger.  
  
"Answer my questions," said Tubar. "My man here has been known to make those who have never spoken before beg to speak."  
  
"I don't know," came the reply from the tech in a soft voice. Jack could hear the fear in her voice, even though she tried to hide it.  
  
Tubar nodded to the man again, and this time he grabbed the girl by her hair. He raised his fist to strike her again. Jack could stand by no longer.  
  
Jack Crichton shoved through the crowd and quickly ran up to kneeling woman and her assailant. He grabbed the man from behind, and sent him to the ground with a swift pentac jab. Two more men jumped him, but Jack was ready for them. He sent one to the ground with a flying kick, and made contact with his fist against the other man's jaw. They both to the ground, stunned by the ferocity of Jack's assault.  
  
Another man tried to jump Jack, but D'Argo took him out from behind with his stinger tongue. The Luxan then drew his qualta blade and snarled at the rest of the smugglers who were about to intervene. They backed off slightly, as Jack put himself between the smugglers and the tech. D'Argo covered him from the side.  
  
Tubar was furious. "What is the meaning of this interference, boy?!" asked Tubar. He then looked at D'Argo. "Ka D'Argo, you are ruining what has been a good business relationship. What is this boy doing?"  
  
"I can speak for myself," came Jack's reply. "And I won't stand by and let you beat on this woman," he added.  
  
"She is a Peacekeeper," said Tubar with frustration. "I thought they were the enemies of your crew as well."  
  
"This Peacekeeper is an unarmed tech who can't harm any of us," replied Jack. "She is alone and frightened."  
  
"She must be interrogated," countered Tubar. "She may possess..."  
  
"She doesn't know anything," said D'Argo. "She is a tech. The Peacekeepers tell her what to fix and when to fix it. This girl can tell you nothing."  
  
"The Luxan is probably right," said one of the smugglers to Tubar.  
  
"Yes, he probably is," agreed Tubar. "But both of you have worn out your welcome. Leave at once before I decided not to be so generous."  
  
"What about her?" asked Jack, indicating the tech.  
  
"Oh, we will execute her," said Tubar matter of factly. "She is still Peacekeeper scum."  
  
"Like hell you will!" said Jack with quite fury. He raised his pulse pistol at Tubar. The standoff remained frozen for a moment, and then Jack spoke once again. "Tubar, I have a proposal. Let D'Argo and I take her with us on Moya."  
  
"What, wait a microt..." began D'Argo.  
  
"Uncle D'Argo, back me up here," interrupted Jack.  
  
D'Argo growled slightly with frustration. "Very well, we will take her."  
  
"We'll even pay you for her release," said Jack.  
  
Tubar rubbed his chin in thought. "Tempting, but no," he said. "If she ever returned to the Peacekeepers, she could tell them our location. No, she will be executed. I have had enough of this game."  
  
The smuggler leader clapped his hands, and a shot from a stasis gun rang out. It hit D'Argo squarely in the back, and the proud Luxan fell to the ground.  
  
Jack looked at his falling friend, when he was jumped from behind by four of the smugglers. He tried to fight them off, and the tech even tried to help him, but they were both pushed to the ground and restrained.  
  
"What shall we do with them?" asked one of the smugglers.  
  
"Shall we shoot the Peacekeeper," said another.  
  
A cheer rang out from the crowd. Tubar raised his hand to silence them. "No. I have something better in mind. You know what we like to do with Peacekeepers."  
  
Then, the crowd began to chant. "Hot box, hot box, hot box, hot box, hot box..."  
  
"Yes," said Tubar. "We will put her in the hot box and leave her in the sun. It will be fun to watch her go into heat delirium."  
  
"But the sun is already set, sir," said one of the smugglers.  
  
"It can wait until morning," replied Tubar. "Meanwhile, lock her in a cell."  
  
They dragged the tech away. Another smuggler indicated Jack and D'Argo. "What about these two?" he asked.  
  
"If these two were willing to pay for a Peacekeeper tech they didn't even know," began Tubar, "I wonder what John Crichton would pay to get his son back. Send D'Argo back on his transport with a ransom demand. We will give them back Jack Crichton for 10,000 units of currency."  
  
"But sir, his mother is a Peacekeeper. She and the others on Moya may retaliate."  
  
"They wouldn't risk it," said Tubar. "Add to the demand that any attempt at attack will result in the half breads death. But we will be ready if they try anything. Do it."  
  
D'Argo was dragged towards the transport pod, while Jack was taken towards the cells.   
  
***  
Jack Crichton was thrown into a cell with the Peacekeeper tech. When the door closed behind them, the pair was left in the damp cell alone.  
  
The Peacekeeper was sitting in a corner of the cell, tired and beaten. Jack approached her, but she recoiled slightly.  
  
"Take it easy," said Jack softly. "I'm not going to hurt you." He slowly kneeled down next to her, and removed the lines that were binding her hands. Jack also removed the line that was around her neck.  
  
"Who the frell are you?" she asked with a weary, but soft and sweet voice.  
  
"My name is Jack, Jack Crichton. You?"  
  
"Elana Renaes, Peacekeeper Technician, attached to Marauder detail."  
  
"Renaes," said Jack with consideration. "I've heard that name before, somewhere."  
  
"It's a common enough Sebacean name," she said. Then, the woman realized what Jack's last name was. "Crichton. Of course, you are the half bread son of John Crichton and Officer Aeryn Sun."  
  
"I prefer Sebacean/Human hybrid, thank you," replied Jack with slight consternation.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Elana. "I didn't mean to insult you. You tried to help me." She then looked at him with confusion. "Why did you help me? I am a Peacekeeper, your family's enemy."  
  
"You were an unarmed, helpless woman who was being abused," replied Jack. "My Dad used to tell me stories when I was a kid about these warriors called knights who helped women in trouble called damsels in distress. I guess I kind of went with that idea. My Father has always told me to protect women."  
  
"I see." She smiled slightly at Jack. "Thank you. Although I bet you wish you hadn't now."  
  
"It was worth it," said Jack. "You're still alive."  
  
"Not for long," she replied.  
  
Jack pulled out a water canteen from under his coat. "Would you like some water?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," she said. Jack gave her the canteen, and she raised it to her lips. When she lowered it, she grimaced and let out a slight whimper of pain.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Jack.  
  
"My side," she said. "They kicked me around pretty frelling good."  
  
"Here," said Jack. "Let me take a look."  
  
"You're a med tech?" she asked.  
  
"I know a little bit of first aid," he said. "Let me help you. I need to examine your side."  
  
Elana hesitated, but the nodded her consent. She unzipped her brown overalls, and lowered them. Jack lifted her green tank top slightly to look at her side. She was badly bruised, and might have a broken rib. He managed a temporary field dressing, using some of the techniques Zhaan had taught him.  
  
As Jack worked on Elana's dressing, he subconsciously began to stare at her breasts through her tank top. He quickly snapped himself out of it, and went back to focusing on her field dressing.  
  
Elana had noticed Jack's stare lower to her breasts momentarily. She smiled slightly. "What were you staring at?" she asked.   
  
"I'm sorry," said Jack. "I shouldn't have been..."  
  
"Its alright," she replied.  
  
After Jack finished her field dressing, he lowered her tank top and she zipped back up her overalls. He sat down next to her, and noticed she was trembling.  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked.  
  
"A little," she replied.   
  
"Or are you scared?" he slowly asked.  
  
"No," came the quick reply.  
  
Jack took off his red jacket and put it around Elana. "You know," he said. "Its okay to be scared. You have every right to be frightened."  
  
"Peacekeepers are not supposed to show fear," she replied.  
  
"I won't tell anyone," he said with a smile. She could not help but return his smile.  
  
"Alright, I'm a little scared," she said.  
  
Jack put an arm around her. She shifted away from him. "What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"You're cold, and scared. I thought you could use some comfort, and we could share body heat to keep warm."  
  
He tried once again to put an arm around her. She didn't resist this time. Jack pulled Elana close to his side, and she rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there in silence for the rest of the night, and Elana managed to drift off to sleep from exhaustion. Jack kept himself awake so he could look after her in the night.  
  
*************************************  
Chapter 4: Don't Mess with the Family  
  
*  
Aeryn Sun-Crichton was laying out and checking weapons on a table in the maintenance bay. She had a hand-held pulse cannon, pulse rifles, pulse pistols, explosive charges: everything that would be needed for the mayhem she had in mind for the men who were holding her son hostage.  
  
The transport pod had been flown up on automatic, and brought aboard by Moya's docking web. The crew found an unconscious D'Argo on board, and a data chip laying on top of him. The message on the chip was brief: 10,000 units of currency for Jack Crichton's return. Any attack by Moya's crew would result in Jack's immediate execution.  
  
Aeryn was enraged. She took off at a take no prisoners march to the weapons locker. Her plan was simple: sneak down, infiltrate the camp, get Jack out, and kill everyone there. John was trying to reason with her.  
  
"Aeryn, honey, we need to SLOW DOWN! If you go charging down there, you might get Jack killed."  
  
"John, I suggest you take one of the pulse rifles and a some of the charges," said Aeryn, ignoring John's attempts at reason. "If D'Argo recovers, he..."  
  
"AERYN!" he yelled, putting his hands on her shoulders. She froze and looked at him with a blank stare. "Aeryn, take a deep breath, and think about what you are doing."  
  
A tear began to roll down Aeryn's cheek. She opened her mouth to try to speak, but had a hard time finding the words. Finally, she spoke in a low whisper. "They have my baby, John." Aeryn began to cry more freely. "They have my baby. I let him go down there. I have to get him out."  
  
John took Aeryn into his arms. "WE will get our son out, Aeryn. Together. We have the money to spare. I say we pay them, and get Jack back. It's the safest way."  
  
"We will need a back up plan," said a voice from the doorway. D'Argo walked slowly into the room.  
  
"D'Argo," began John. "You okay?"  
  
"The stasis gun's effects are wearing off," the Luxan replied. "John, Aeryn, I am so sorry..."  
  
"Its not your fault," said John.  
  
"I promise," said D'Argo. "I will help you in any way you can to get Jack out of there."  
  
"We all will," said Chiana from behind D'Argo. The entire crew of Moya was there with her.  
  
"Alright," said John. "Let's work on a plan."  
  
"John," said Aeryn. "If they harm Jack," she began with fury. "If they harm my baby, they will all die by my hand."  
  
"By OUR hands, Aeryn," said John with equal anger. "Nobody messes with my family. We may just have to teach them what it means to mess with the Crichtons and their friends."  
  
**  
Planetary dawn came as Jack Crichton watched Elana Renaes sleeping. Her head was on his shoulder, and he held her close to him to keep her warm.   
  
The young man could not help but notice that even in her battered condition, Elana was a beautiful young woman. Jack, to his surprise, found himself drawn to this girl for her soft features and gentle beauty. This was unusual because the women he had been attracted to in the past were women like those two Peacekeeper girls he had recreated with a few months before. Wild, sexy, uninhibited types, who liked to wear skimpy clothes or tight leather. That was his type. Elana was more like those boring, nice girls that he had avoided in the past.  
  
But this girl was different. From the moment he saw her, he had been attracted to her. Jack felt the need to take care of her, protect her. Of course, it was that impulse that got him into this cell.  
  
Jack heard the sound of the cell door being unlocked. Elana stirred from her sleep as the cell door opened. The thug who had beaten Elana the evening before walked into the room, flanked by 4 other men. Jack and Elana got up off the ground and backed away to the other side of the cell.  
  
"Its time," said the big alien. "The hot box is waiting for this piece of dren," he added, pointing to Elana.  
  
"Ready for the heat delirium, Peacekeeper," said another one of the men.  
  
Elana was scared. She didn't try to hide it this time. Jack looked at her face, and could see the fear in her eyes and her expression. He knew from his Mother that the one thing Sebaceans feared the most was what they call the living death. Elana Renaes' expression was living proof of that.  
  
Jack placed himself in between the smugglers and Elana. "Your not going near her, you filthy pieces of crap!"  
  
"We'll see about that," said the big thug. All five of the smugglers came at Jack. The young man tried to fight them off, and got in quite a few good blows before their numbers overwhelmed him.  
  
Three of the men had Jack on his knees and restrained, while the others grabbed Elana roughly and dragged her out of the cell. She looked at Jack with desperation as they dragged her out the door.  
  
The three men holding Jack released him and headed for the door. As the cell door banged shut, Jack rushed the door trying to push it open with brute force. He pounded a fist against the door in frustration, then slid down to sit on the ground.  
  
A voice came from the other side of the door. It was Tubar. "Your parents have agreed to our demand. They will be down in two arns."  
  
***  
Two arns later, Jack was dragged out of his cell by several men. They led him down into the marketplace, where he saw his Father, D'Argo, and Rygel with Tubar. Strangely, his Mother was no where in site. This immediately told Jack that something was up.  
  
As Jack was brought up to the group, John walked up to him. The Father placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Jack, you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, Dad. But Elana, they put her in a box..."  
  
"Not now, son," said John. Crichton turned around to Tubar. "You have your money, we have our son. I think our business is concluded."  
  
"Agreed," said Tubar. "Get off of my planet and never return."  
  
"As you wish," said Rygel.  
  
"Dad, what about..." began Jack.  
  
"Son, come with me to the transport," interrupted John. He pushed Jack in the direction of the transport, with Rygel in the lead and D'Argo behind them. That was when John whispered in his son's ear. "Be quiet, go along with this. D'Argo told us about the girl. We've got a plan." He then activated his comm. "Zhaan, can you hear me."  
  
"Yes, John," came the reply. "I've located this hot box where they are keeping the tech. It is just beyond the cells." she said. Zhaan had been dropped off on the planet arns ago. She had used her powers of stealth to sneak into the smuggler's base. The Delvian Pau was reconnoitering the area, when she saw the smugglers take the tech to the hot box and put her in.  
  
"Good, stand by," said John.  
  
John, Jack, D'Argo, and Rygel made their way into the transport pod. Chiana was at the controls. "We're ready for takeoff," she said.   
  
"Good, Chi. Go," said John. He then activated his comm. "Aeryn, we're taking off. Ten microts."  
  
The transport pod took off from the ground, and headed up towards space. Just as the transport pod disappeared behind a mountain, a Prowler streaked down from high altitude and began to open fire on the smuggler's base. Blasts from the Prowler's pulse cannons pounded into the ground and structures of the base, and the smugglers on the ground rushed to defend themselves.  
  
They had cannons for air defense, which they trained on the Prowler. But before they could fire, explosions ripped through the guns and destroyed them. Zhaan did more than just reconnaissance while she was in the base.  
  
As Aeryn distracted the smugglers with her Prowler attack, the transport pod landed again at a spot near the hot box. Jack, John, and D'Argo jumped out as the transport hovered and ran with weapons drawn to get Elana. They encountered no resistance thanks to Aeryn's little distraction.  
  
The hot box was a rectangular, metal container sitting out in the open absorbing the heat of the sun. When they trio from the transport got to the box, they opened it. A blast of heat greeted them as they cracked open the box. They found an unconscious Elana inside of the box. She had been in there for several arns, and was already succumbing from the effects of heat delirium.  
  
D'Argo picked her up, and carried her to the transport, while John and Jack provided cover. They boarded the transport pod. As soon as the hatch to the transport was secured, John yelled to Chiana.  
  
"We're clear, Chiana!" He then activated his comm. "Aeryn, cover us."  
  
The transport pod again lifted away from the ground, and took off for orbit. Aeryn's Prowler fired several more volleys at the smuggler's base, before following the transport into orbit.  
  
The two ships entered Moya's landing bay. As soon as the two ships were secure, Moya went into starburst in order to avoid any possible pursuit.  
  
****  
Jack watched intently as Zhaan examined Elana. John and Aeryn stood beside her, curious about their son's interest in this girl. John also could not help but stare at the tech, thinking how much she resembled another Peacekeeper tech he once knew.  
  
"Jack," John began. "What did you say this girl's name was?"  
  
"Elana," he replied. "Elana Renaes." John and Aeryn both looked with shock at Jack as they heard him say her last name. They then looked at Elana, and realized that the resemblance was apparently more than just coincidental.  
  
"It can't be," said John.  
  
Jack looked at his parents, noticing that they seemed to be confused and startled by something. "Dad, Mom, what's going on? Do you know this girl?"  
  
"Um, son," said John. "Remember the story we told you about finding the carrier Zelbinion, not long after I came aboard Moya."  
  
"Yeah," said Jack. "It had been ravaged by the Nebari. When you went aboard, you found a Peacekeeper tech..." Jack finally realized what he had forgotten, and where he had heard the name 'Renaes' before. "Her name was Renaes, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes," said Aeryn. "Gilina Renaes. She would later be killed helping me rescue John from Scorpius' Gammack Base."  
  
Jack looked at Elana. "They are somehow related," he said.  
  
"Have to be," said John. "This girl looks so much like Gilina. That, combined with the name...but how could they be related? Gilina died nearly 25 cycles ago."  
  
Zhaan approached the group with a report on Elana's condition. "She will recover," she said. "But it will take some time for her to regain consciousness."  
  
Jack silently walked up to Elana's unconscious form lying on the examining table. He gently caressed her cheek, and brushed a lock of hair away from her face.  
  
John and Aeryn watched their son as he gently touched the tech's face. They could tell that he had more than just a casual interest in this girl.  
  
"Jack," said Aeryn. "You need to get some rest. As Zhaan said, it will take her some time to recover."  
  
Jack withdrew his hand from Elana's face. "Alright," he said. He turned around and walked up to Aeryn, John, and Zhaan.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, "to have caused so much trouble."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for," said Aeryn. "I'm very proud of you."  
  
"You stood up for what was right, son," said John. "You protected an unarmed, defenseless woman from a brutal attack. You did what a man should do."  
  
"Indeed," said Zhaan. "To stand in the defense of a life is a noble act."  
  
"I would expect nothing less from my son," added Aeryn with pride in her voice.  
  
"Thank you," said Jack. "All of you, for getting me out of there. And for getting her out of there." He said the last part after turning to take one last look at Elana before retiring to bed.  
  
"What is family for, son" said John. He and Aeryn walked with their son out of the medical bay, their arms around each other.  
  
*************************************  
Chapter 5: The Crush  
  
*  
Peacekeeper Technician Elana Renaes slowly opened her eyes. She found herself in an examining room, and laying on a medical bed. It took her a few moments, but she was able to determine that she was on a Leviathan ship. Elana had been on enough of them to know what they looked like.  
  
The last thing she remembered was passing out from the heat in the smuggler's hot box. But where she was now or how she got here was a complete mystery.  
  
"Ah, my dear. You are awake."  
  
The voice that spoke to Elana was a soft and soothing female voice. Elana looked to the source of the voice and saw a Delvian woman standing next to her bed. She was smiling at the tech. "How are you feeling?" asked Zhaan.  
  
"I'm...alright, I think. I just feel a little dizzy."  
  
"That's understandable," said Zhaan. "You were succumbing to heat delerium when you were found. Fortunately, you were only in the early stages and could recover."  
  
"Where am I, and how did I get here?" asked Elana.  
  
"You are on the Leviathan Moya," replied Zhaan. "You were brought here by Jack Crichton, his father, and D'Argo."  
  
"Jack...um, Jack brought me here."   
  
"Yes, and he was anxious to see you when you awakened. If you feel up to it, I can call him here."  
  
Elana nodded her head. Zhaan then activated her comm and called Jack, John, and Aeryn to the medical bay.  
  
Jack Crichton smiled when he saw Elana sitting on the bed, apparently recovering fully from the heat delerium. "Well," he said. "You're looking better."  
  
"I'm starting to feel better," replied Elana. "Thank you, for getting me out of there."  
  
"You should thank my parents and my friends. They're the ones who rescued both of us. By the way, introductions are in order. Elana," he said as he turned to his parents. "This is my Father, John Crichton, and my Mother..."  
  
"Officer Aeryn Sun," interrupted Elana. She looked uncertainly at both of them.   
  
"Actually," said Aeryn, "I refer to myself as Aeryn Sun-Crichton now."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Elana. "I've heard so much about you, both of you. Every Peacekeeper has. There have been quite a few stories about all of you."  
  
"Yes, well," said John, "we're number one on the Peacekeepers list for criminals to skin."  
  
"Yes," said Elana. "Which makes me wonder why you chose to rescue me."  
  
"Because it was the right thing," said John. "D'Argo told us about you, and about how my son stood up for you. As a family, we all decided to back Jack's decision to help you."  
  
"Thank you," said Elana. She smiled at Jack. "And thank you, most of all, for helping me."  
  
"You're welcome," said Jack.  
  
"Elana," said John. "I need to ask you something. I don't know if you can answer me, or not, but..."  
  
"I swear to you," said Elana nervously. "I can tell you nothing about Peacekeeper deployment or strength..."  
  
"That's not what I want to ask you about," said John. "Its about your name. 'Renaes'. Would you happen to be familiar with a Peacekeeper tech named Gilina Renaes?"  
  
Elana was startled. "How do you know of Gilina Renaes?" she asked.  
  
"I asked you first," said John. "Are you related to her?"  
  
"Of course," said Elana. "She was my Mother."  
  
Now it was John's and Aeryn's turn to be startled. This was one of the possibilities that had been running through their minds as an explanation for the name and for the resemblance. Yet, the news still came as a shock to both of them.  
  
"How old are you?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"Twenty-five cycles," she replied.  
  
"That means Gilina gave birth to you about a cycle before she died," said John.  
  
"How do you know about my Mother?" asked Elana with frustration. "What do you know about her death?"  
  
"In a moment," said Aeryn. "First, tell us what you know about your origins."  
  
"I was the result of a genetic pairing," said Elana. "Gilina Renaes was a highly skilled technician. The tech hierarchy decided to breed her with another tech. I was the result. Now," she said with determination. "How do you know my Mother?"  
  
Aeryn looked at John, and nodded her head, as if to tell John that he needed to answer that. John let out a deep breath, and began from the beginning.  
  
"About 24 cycles ago, not long after I arrived in this part of the universe," he began, "we encountered the wreckage of the command carrier Zelbinion. We boarded it, and found the last surviving member of a Marauder detail sent to investigate the wreck."  
  
"Gilina Renaes," said Elana.  
  
"That's right," replied John. "With her cooperation, we repaired the Zelbinion's defense screens and fended off a Sheyang attack. In the process, Gilina and I, well, got close."  
  
Now Jack was startled. "What? Dad," he stammered. "You never told me about this."  
  
"Its not something I like to remember," said John. "Besides, its...ancient history. Anyhow," he continued, while looking back at Elana. "Gilina and I were attracted to each other. We even kissed a few times. This was before Aeryn and I were even anywhere near being close. But, she returned to her command carrier. I saw her again a little under a cycle later when I had to infiltrate a Gammack Base to save Aeryn's life from a perapheral nerve injury. I ran into Gilina again, and she helped me again. But I was captured, and Aeryn and the rest had to come and rescue me. Gilina was killed in the rescue by Scorpius."  
  
The name Scorpius made Elana almost jump off of the bed. "Scorpius!" she said with great agitation. "Admiral Scorpius, the head of Peacekeeper Research Division."  
  
"That's the bastard," said John. "We tried to save her, but...it was no use. Gilina helped me because she loved me, but..."  
  
"You did not reciprocate," said Elana.  
  
"I once could have. But, by that time, I was falling in love with Aeryn. It was...it was one of the greatest regrets of my life that Gilina was killed saving me. I'm sorry, Elana."  
  
Elana got up off of the bed, and walked around for a moment, confused. "I..." she hesitated, at a loss for word. "I never knew my Mother, or how she was killed. Most of what I know about her came from Peacekeeper data files I have been able to access over the cycles. One of the advantages of being a tech is that when you maintain computer records systems, you can sometimes access them. But some of what was there, especially about her death, was classified beyond my level of access."  
  
"Elana," said John. "I don't know if this helps at all, but....your Mother was a good person. She was beautiful, kind, and extremely intelligent."  
  
"Indeed," said Aeryn. "Gilina was able to make good use of her skill to develop adaptive solutions to problems."  
  
Elana turned and faced them. "I don't know what to say, how to respond. I...look, when can I be returned to the Peacekeepers?"  
  
"You want to go back to them?" said Jack.  
  
"Of course," said Elana. "I am a Peacekeeper. I belong with the Peacekeepers. What else would I do?"  
  
"You could stay here, with us, with..." Jack was about to say "with me", but held his tongue.  
  
"Its up to you," said John. "You are welcomed to stay, but...if you want to go back, we'll see what we can do."  
  
"Anything you can do to return me," said Elana. "I would appreciate it."  
  
Jack turned and left the room quickly and without a word. John, Aeryn, and Elana watched him go.  
  
"I hope I didn't offend him," said Elana. She knew that she had hurt him somehow. The tech didn't know what to say to Jack. Elana felt something for Jack, but what she didn't know. She mainly just attributed it to gratitude for helping her. He was a handsome man for sure, and a decent man. But she belonged with the Peacekeepers, not with some renegade.  
  
"He'll be alright," said John. "Look, you need to rest. We'll show you to some quarters. We can talk about how to get you back tomorrow."  
  
**  
Jack Crichton wandered around Moya. He didn't know what to do, what to feel. He was attracted to Elana Renaes. She is a beautiful, sweet, and intelligent young woman. Jack felt drawn to her. He had just assumed that she would want to stay on Moya. The young man thought he would have time to work out his feelings for her, to get to know her. Perhaps, to even...  
  
He found himself outside of D'Argo's quarters. Jack looked in and found the Luxan playing his shilquin instrument, seemingly lost in the melody. The young Crichton felt like he needed to talk to someone, so he knocked at D'Argo's doorway.  
  
D'Argo looked up and smiled at Jack. "Come in, boy," he said. Jack walked in and stood near D'Argo. "You look like a man with a problem. Would you like to sit down?"  
  
"Thanks," said Jack, as he sat down on a chair. "Uncle D'Argo, I'm confused. Elana is awake, and she says that she wants to go back to the Peacekeepers."  
  
"Did you expect her to do something else?" asked D'Argo. "That is her home, Jack. She may not seem like the commandos we have confronted in battle, or the one's you confronted in your bed a few monens ago," said D'Argo with a smile and a slight chuckle. "But she is still a Peacekeeper."  
  
"I know, Uncle D'Argo. Its just...Elana is such a beautiful girl. She is sweet and innocent and smart. When I look at her, I want to take her in my arms and hold her. Protect her from anything that would harm her."  
  
"Jack, what exactly do you feel for this girl?"  
  
"That's just it, Uncle D'Argo. I barely know her. I was hoping I could get to know her, to give myself some time to work out my feelings. But, if she is going back to the Peacekeepers, then what the frell would be the point?"  
  
"Jack, answer some questions for me truthfully. When you look at her, do you feel that you want her. I mean, does she excite you...sexually?"  
  
"Yes," said Jack. "She has a wonderfull body. I mean, most of the women I have been attracted to are strong, with lithe bodies. Don't get me wrong. Elana has a nice body. But women like Elana have not excited me before."  
  
"Why do you think Elana excites you?"  
  
"I don't know. But, when I look at her, I feel more than I ever have for any woman. Yes, I want to have sex with her. Yet, I want to do much more than just have sex with her. I want...I want to know her. I want to be her friend, her companion, her protector, her...her lover."  
  
"Do you love her?" asked D'Argo.  
  
"Again, I don't know. I mean, I feel more for her than the other women I have been attracted to in the past. Looking at Elana does much more to me than arouse me sexually. She makes me...I just don't know."  
  
"Jack, you are feeling what every young man feels about a certain woman they meet. Every man at least once in his life will meet someone that they feel differently about, that they feel more for than they have others. And they often knew it when they first saw this someone. For me, it was my wife, Lolaan. For your Father, I'm sure it was your Mother."  
  
"And you think that Elana maybe that someone?"  
  
"Its possible. My boy, I can only tell you that you have to look for the answers within yourself. Follow your instincts. Do what you're heart tells you to do. If it tells you to attempt to win Elana's affections, then do it. But the answers must come from within. In the meantime, spend some time with Elana. Get to know her. Be her friend, first. Then, if it feels right, try to become her lover."  
  
Jack nodded his head. "I will. Thanks, Uncle D'Argo." He turned to leave, when D'Argo stopped him.  
  
"Jack," said the Luxan.  
  
"Yeah, Uncle D'Argo."  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that...I couldn't be prouder of you if you were my own son. You are a good person. And if it is meant to be, it will happen."  
  
"Thanks." Jack turned and walked out the door.  
  
***  
John and Aeryn walked away from Elana's quarters, after making sure the young woman was comfortable. They were walking slowly down the corridor, heading no where in particular. Aeryn had a look of consternation on her face, and John noticed it.  
  
"Uh, oh," said John with smile. "My wife has something knawing on her mind."  
  
Aeryn gave him a perturbed look. "John, over the cycles, I have wondered why so many Human sayings sound so disturbing. They so often involved having parts of one's self being chewed or knawed on or broken..."  
  
"Aeryn, don't try and change the subject. What's bothering you?"  
  
"I'm worried about Jack. The way he just walked out of the medical unit like that."  
  
"I know," John said. "He seemed upset about Elana's intentions to leave Moya."  
  
"But why?" asked Aeryn. "I mean, he must realise that Elana is a Peacekeeper. She would naturally go back to the Peacekeepers."  
  
"You didn't," said John.  
  
"I couldn't, and I am now glad that I couldn't. But, in the very beginning, I would have given almost anything to go back. It was my home, and it is her home. Why doesn't Jack see that?"  
  
"Aeryn, honey, I think our son has a crush on that girl."  
  
"There is another one," said Aeryn. "Another one of those Earth sayings that involve damaging someone."  
  
"Aeryn, come on. You know what that one means."  
  
Aeryn was silent for a moment. "John, why would he be attracted to this girl?"  
  
"Well, she is pretty, nice, intelligent. Elana is an attractive young woman. I could see Jack going for her."  
  
"She is not exactly the person I envisioned as a potential mate for my son," she said.  
  
"Well, who did you envision? Perhaps those commandos he went to bed with a couple of monens ago?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"Don't bring that up, again," said Aeryn. "You always look so pleased with yourself."  
  
"Okay, Aeryn. Seriously, why don't you like Jack being attracted to Elana? Is it because she is Gilina's daughter?"  
  
"No, John. I have no ill feelings concerning Gilina, or her daughter. It has nothing to do with that."  
  
"Then what? What sort of woman did you envision for Jack?"  
  
"Certainly not a Peacekeeper."  
  
"Oh, so if she wasn't a Peacekeeper, then Elana would be okay. Is that it?"  
  
"John, look...I just, its just..."  
  
A look of realisation came over John's face. "Oh, I get it now. You don't think any woman is good enough for your son."  
  
"What?" said Aeryn.  
  
"You still see him as your baby," said John. He smiled broadly. "Aeryn, honey, that's it. Isn't it?"  
  
"Well...I don't really see Jack as a baby. As a child. But, he is still my son. I have every right to be protective of him. And this woman could break his heart."  
  
"Yes, that's true. But there is the potential for that in any relationship. I'm sure if my Mother had been around when we met, she would have warned me away from you." He then spoke in a feminine, motherly voice. "'Don't get involved with this one, Johnny. She's got a lot of issues. She'll break your heart.'"  
  
Aeryn then turned and looked at her husband with a smile. "Well," she lightly touched John's chest. "We Mothers are always trying to protect our sons from women who may hurt them."  
  
"Yeah, but it is also a good thing that sons don't always listen to their Mother's advice about women." He then leaned in and kissed Aeryn lightly on the lips.  
  
When they broke the kiss, Aeryn spoke again. "Do you think we should find Jack, talk to him?"  
  
"Not now," he replied. "If he needs to talk, he'll come to us. For now, he's just got to work some things out on his own."  
  
**********************************  
Chapter 6: Matters of the Heart  
  
*  
Several weekens passed, and the crew of Moya was still trying to figure out a way to return Elana Renaes to the Peacekeepers without putting themselves at risk in the process. The task was made more difficult because of the fact that Elana possessed little or no knowledge of Peacekeeper deployment in the Uncharted Territories. Moya's crew was used to avoiding Peacekeepers, not looking for them.  
  
In the meantime, Jack Crichton had spent every spare moment he could with Elana. They ate together, took walks through Moya's maze of corridors, and spent a lot of time just talking. The more time Jack spent with Elana, the more he was determined to try and convince her to stay on Moya; to stay with him on Moya.  
  
Elana was becoming more and more confused about things. She was still as determined as ever to return to her home with the Peacekeepers (the only home she has ever known). But more and more, she found herself thinking about Jack, and considering what life might be like on Moya with him and his family.  
  
One morning, Elana stepped onto command and found Aeryn working at one of the control panels. The tech was a little wary of Aeryn because the former Peacekeeper had been rather cold to her. Whenever Elana was around Aeryn, she felt like she was under inspection.  
  
But today, Elana decided to try something that would both smooth things over with Aeryn and keep herself from getting bored as well. It would also be a way for her to take her mind off of Jack for a while. She approached Aeryn warily.  
  
"Something I can do for you, Elana?" asked Aeryn without turning around.  
  
"Um, yes, Officer Sun...Crichton...."  
  
Aeryn turned and smiled slightly. "You can call me Aeryn. I haven't been called Officer for a long time."  
  
"Yes, of course, Aeryn," said Elana. "I was wondering...when was the last time your prowler was overhauled?"  
  
"Its been sometime," said Aeryn. "I generally handle maintenance on the prowler, or at times Jack does."  
  
"You know, Officer...I mean, Aeryn, prowlers should be given regular overhauls at least once every cycle."  
  
"Yes, well, the operational tempo is much less here than it is on a command carrier. Much less stress is placed on the prowler."  
  
"Still, a prowler requires a complete overhaul once in a while. Especially one that old. While I'm aboard, I was wondering if you would let me overhaul the prowler."  
  
"Why do you want to overhaul my prowler?" asked Aeryn with a little bit of suspicion.  
  
"It would give me something to do," said Elana. "Jack has been very attentive, and I have enjoyed spending time with him, but I need to work again. I'm a technician, and I might as well be useful until I can return to the Peacekeepers. It would also be a way for me show my gratitude for saving me."  
  
"Its not necessary to show your gratitude," said Aeryn with a smile. "But, if you want to work on my prowler, I suppose that would be alright."  
  
"It should only take me a couple of days," said Elana. "Thank you, Aeryn."  
  
Elana turned, and walked off of command, heading for the maintenance bay.  
  
**  
Later that day, Elana was working on the prowler in the maintenance bay. It was an older model than she was used to working on, but the overall design was the same. Some of the systems were older, but they were nothing she couldn't handle.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack stepped quietly into the maintenance bay. He stood at the entrance to the bay watching Elana work. She had taken off the top of her coveralls, and was working in her tank top. Even covered in sweat and grease, Jack still felt that Elana was the most beautiful woman he had even seen.  
  
Jack walked up to where Elana was working. Her back was turned to him, so she didn't see his approach. "Hi, Elana," he said.   
  
Elana jumped slightly, startled by the sudden realization that she wasn't alone. She looked at Jack. "You scared the dren out of me," she said with half-hearted indignation.  
  
"Sorry," he said. "So, it was true."  
  
"What?" she asked, as she continued to work on the thruster system.  
  
"My Mother allowed you to work on her prowler," he said with amazement.  
  
"Why is that so incredible? The prowler would benefit from an overhaul, I'm an experienced technician."  
  
"Elana, my Mother is very selective about who she lets near her prowler. Basically, the only other people she lets near it are me and my Father. Heck, she won't even let my Father near it unless absolutely necessary."  
  
"Yes, well, pilots like your Mother are very close to their ships. I see it all the time in the Peacekeepers."  
  
"She may not have been a Peacekeeper for a long time, but she still takes great pride in being a warrior and a pilot."  
  
"So she should," said Elana. "But, I must say, she has done a good job with keeping this ship maintenanced, considering the fact she isn't a tech."  
  
"Dad has taught her quite a bit over the cycles, and she has learned a lot on her own. Of course, I do some of the maintenance work."  
  
"Well," said Elana with a smile. "He's much more than just an attractive man with a nice smile."  
  
"We've talked a lot about science since you came aboard, and you're only now recognizing my skill as a technician?"  
  
"There is a difference between talking about it and doing it," replied Elana. "From what I can see, you and your Mother do a wonderful job in maintaining this ship."  
  
Jack was quiet for a moment, taking in something that Elana had said. "Wait, did you say that you find me attractive?"  
  
Elana looked at him with a smile. "Yes, I did. And yes, you are...attractive."  
  
She turned and continued working. Jack spoke to her back. "And you're beautiful," he said.  
  
"Thanks," she said, without turning around. Elana was becoming nervous, thinking that she had said too much to Jack. He was now standing just behind her, which didn't help matters any. She could almost feel his breath on her shoulder.  
  
Distracted, she didn't pay close attention as she was rewiring the some of the electrical systems. A slight shock greeted her, as she accidentally cross circuited something. The zap from the wires sent made jump backwards slightly, and she tumbled into Jack.  
  
He caught her her as she stumbled backwards, his arms around her waist. "You okay," he asked.  
  
"Just...fine," she replied.  
  
Jack wasn't letting go of his grip on her waist, and she wasn't trying to free herself. They stood there for a moment, comfortable with each other in the embrace. Jack smelled her hair, and brushed her head slightly with his lips. Elana rubbed his arms with her hands, and could feel a growing bulge in Jack's pants. She liked the fact that Jack was aroused by her, because her closeness to him was arousing her as well.  
  
Elana turned in Jack's embrace, pressing herself into his chest. He wrapped his muscular arms around her, his hands supporting her back. They moved their lips closer and closer, their eyes locked on each other. Their lips came together, and the began to exchange a passionate kiss.  
  
After a couple of moments, Elana broke the kiss, and pushed Jack away. She then spoke to him. "I'm...I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm not," Jack replied.  
  
Elana turned around, and put her attention back on the prowler. "We shouldn't have done that. I need to get back to work."  
  
Jack placed his hands on Elana's shoulders. She was shaking a little as Jack rubbed her shoulders. "Elana, don't tell me you didn't feel anything. I felt it, and I know you did to."  
  
"Yes, we were both sexually aroused," said Elana. "You're an attractive man..."  
  
"That's not what I mean," said Jack. "It felt...right. I care a lot about you, and..."  
  
"Jack, it was a mistake. We shouldn't allow ourselves to become sexually involved. I can't allow myself to...to..."  
  
"What? Fall in love with me? Elana, honey, I..."  
  
"Jack, please go. I need to be alone, and I need to work."  
  
"Elana..."  
  
"Go, please!" she said with increasing agitation.  
  
Jack closed his eyes, and nodded his consent to himself. "Alright," he said quietly. "I won't push, but we need to talk about this sometime. I am not going to let it go at this, not forever."  
  
The young man then turned, and walked out of the maintenance bay quietly. From the shadows, Chiana had watched the whole scene, and now saw Jack leaving with his head hung low. She decided to make her presence known to Elana.  
  
"Hi," Chiana said to Elana.  
  
Elana jumped again, startled by Chiana's voice from behind her. "Ugh, doesn't anyone make noise when they walk in a room around here," she said. The tech then calmed down, and spoke more evenly. "How long have you been in here, Chiana?"  
  
"Long enough," the Nebari replied quietly. "I saw what happened. I don't mean to pry, and I'm sorry for invading your privacy."  
  
"No, that's...okay," replied Elana. "This isn't a private room. Was there something you needed?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, about Jack," replied Chiana. "How do you feel about him?"  
  
"Um, look, Chiana," said Elana, "I don't see how that's any of your business."  
  
"Well, I'm making it my business," said Chiana. "I get the impression that your feelings for Jack are...confused. Right?"  
  
"Yes," said Elana. "I mean, I like Jack. He's a good man, and...an attractive man. I may even feel more than just friendship for Jack. In fact, I'm sure I feel more, but I just don't know how far it goes."  
  
"Look," said Chiana. "I love Jack like my little brother. I looked out for him, we all did, when he was growing up. Now, he helps to look after me." Chiana stepped closer to Elana. "I like you. I think you are a nice girl, and I know Jack likes you. A lot. Please, work out your feelings for him as soon as you can. Make your decision sooner rather than later. He might get hurt if you lead him on too much."  
  
"I don't mean to lead him on, as you say," said Elana. "And I don't want to hurt Jack." She let out a deep breath. "I'll talk to him when I can, and I'll try to be careful with his feelings. I appreciate your concern for him. I'm concerned for him, too."  
  
"Good," said Chiana in a low, serious voice. "Because, if you hurt him...nice girl or not, I'll kill you."  
  
Chiana then turned and walked out of the maintenance bay. Elana stood there for a few moments, still in shock over everything that had happened since Jack had come into the room. She finally turned and went back to work on the prowler. Meanwhile, her heart began to try to work through her feelings for Jack Crichton.  
  
********************************  
Chapter 7: The Choice  
  
*  
The crew had gathered in Moya's command deck. Rygel had some news for them, news that would be of special interest for their guest, Elana Renaes.  
  
"I have been in contact with some of the traders at nearby commerce planets," said Rygel. "They have confirmed that a Peacekeeper long range transport with Marauder escort was reported in the area less than 3 days ago. Now, normally, I would be telling everyone this so we could get the frell out of here. But, I thought you would all want to know, considering that this Peacekeeper wants to go back to her own kind."  
  
"Well," said Zhaan. "That solves part of the problem, at least. We've located the Peacekeepers."  
  
"Yeah, but," began John, "we can't just fly up to the command carrier, say 'here's your tech' back, and waltz away. We still need to get her back to them without putting ourselves at risk."  
  
"That is," said Jack, while looking at Elana, "if you still want to go back."  
  
Elana was silent for a moment, but then responded. "I want to go home," she said.  
  
Jack Crichton let out a deep breath, and walked off to a corner. He stood there, and remained silent for the rest of the conversation.  
  
"I have an idea," said Aeryn. "We could drop Elana off on one of the nearest commerce planet. From there, she could contact the transport and request recovery."  
  
"How would she explain how she got there?" asked D'Argo.  
  
"Well, she could claim that a ship answered her distress call, picked her up, and brought her as far as the commerce planet. There, she found out about the transport being in the area."  
  
"That sounds problematic, Aeryn," said John. "What about the contamination issue?"  
  
"Shouldn't be a problem," said Aeryn. "She can claim she was rescued by some registered alien race, one that is harmless and one which does business with the Peacekeepers. Perhaps the Vistulans. Of course, all of this depends on whether she can be convincing. Can you be convincing, Elana?"  
  
Elana nodded. "I think I can," she said. "I have to be, don't I?"  
  
Jack then left the room abruptly. Everyone watched him go, and all were concerned about him. Elana looked at John and Aeryn. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It'll be alright," said John. "Time heals all wounds."  
  
"I need to talk to him," said Elana. "Can you handle all of the arrangements?"  
  
"Yes," said John. "We should be able to get you to the commerce planet by tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you, for everything," said Elana. She turned, and left command quickly to go and look for Jack.  
  
She found him in the workout room, punching and kicking at the practice dummies. Elana walked in slowly, finding herself distracted by Jack's bare, muscular chest, moving as he punched and kicked at his targets.  
  
Jack looked at her, and stopped attacking the dummies. He walked up to her, and quickly took her into his arms. Elana tried to speak, but Jack silenced her with his lips, pressing them against her mouth. Jack enticed her mouth to respond, and they exchanged a long and smooth kiss.  
  
Jack then let her go, and she backed away from him. "You are going to stand there," said Jack quietly, slightly out of breath. "You are going to now stand there and tell me that our kissing didn't feel right."  
  
"Jack, its not as simple as that..."  
  
"Yes, it is," said Jack. "Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush any longer. I'm going to be direct. Elana, I love you. I want you. Tell me you don't feel the same way."  
  
Elana stood there, speechless. She tried to speak, but had difficulty composing the words to say to him. Finally, she came up with an answer. "I can't. I can't tell you that I don't feel the same way. Jack, I could very easily love you. You are the bravest, kindest, most intelligent, and most handsome man I have ever known. When you hold me, I feel safe, and cared for."  
  
"Then stay here with me," said Jack, putting his hands on Elana's arms. "Let me love you, let yourself love me. Honey, I promise to make you as happy as I can."  
  
"No," said Elana. "I've thought so much about this, Jack, ever since the day I arrived. Staying here means a life filled with uncertainty, a life filled with possibility that I may someday loose you. What if you someday don't love me anymore? What if..."  
  
"Elana, life is full of what ifs, uncertainties..."  
  
"Not in my old life," she said. "My old life was simple. I'm a Peacekeeper technician. I wake up, I do my duty. That is the only life I have ever known, and it is a stable life. A life full of certainty. But a life here..."  
  
"But you can't stand there and tell me that you could be happy back there," he said.  
  
"Jack, all I can tell you is...is that in that life, I knew my place in existence. I didn't need all of the things you offer me: love, comfort, happiness. I have to go back. Jack, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I do care for you, deeply. But this isn't where I belong."  
  
"Yes, it is. Why can't you see that?"  
  
"All I can see here is a life where I don't know where I am going, what I am doing. This isn't my home."  
  
"What can I say to get past your fear, Elana? What can I do?"  
  
"You can accept my decision, and say goodbye to me tomorrow. Let us part in friendship."  
  
Jack let go of Elana, and looked at her in the eyes. "If you are going to leave here, and deny yourself happiness, and allow yourself to be ruled by your fears, I am not going to watch you leave. I am not going to go along with it by saying goodbye to you."  
  
With that, Jack stormed out of the room, leaving a shaken and confused Elana Renaes standing alone. She didn't know what to do. Her mind told her to go back to the Peacekeepers, where she had always been and where she would always be. Her heart told her to stay with Jack Crichton, the man she...loved. Yes, she does love him. But, Elana Renaes was a woman who listened to her mind, her intellect. Not her heart. And she wasn't about to begin to do it now.  
  
Yet, she still wanted to say goodbye to Jack. Elana wanted to find some way to show Jack how much she does care for him, and a way to show him how grateful she is to him for everything he has done. She felt she knew a way to do it.  
  
**  
Jack had refused to come to dinner that night. He ate in his quarters, and sheltered himself in there for most of the day. Jack did not want to see Elana Renaes. It was just too painful. He felt she was making a terrible mistake, and he didn't want to have any part of it.  
  
It was now late at night, and Jack laid in his bed thinking about nothing but Elana. He knew she would be leaving in the morning for the commerce planet, but he didn't want to see her.  
  
Jack was startled by hearing the door to his quarters begin to open. He sat up on his bed, and looked to see who was coming in without knocking. He was greeted by the sight of Elana Renaes, who came into the door, and closed it behind her. She made sure the privacy curtains were closed.  
  
"Elana," began Jack. "What..."  
  
Without a word, Elana removed her tank top, and stood topless before him. Jack's gaze became lost in the sight of her beautiful breasts, and he totally forgot what he was going to say.  
  
Meanwhile, Elana pulled off her pants and underwear. Now naked, she laid on Jack's bed, and pushed him back down. Jack tried to speak again, but Elana silenced him with her lips, drawing him into an exchange of passionate kisses. She then reached down and pulled off Jack's underwear, while he loosened her long, blonde hair.  
  
The two then became lost in each other under the covers of the bed, expressing their mutual affection through passionate love making.  
  
When they were finished, Jack laid down on his back, and pulled Elana into his embrace. She laid there quietly against his side, her head resting on Jack's chest, and listened to hear him go to sleep.  
  
Once Jack was asleep, Elana carefully extricated herself from Jack's arms, and quietly got dressed. She left a recording disk on the table by Jack's bed, and left the room without a word. Elana looked back once, and said a wordless goodbye to Jack Crichton.  
  
***  
The next morning, Elana prepared to board one of Moya's transport pods. John was going to fly her down to the planet, and then return to Moya. Elana said goodbye to everyone, and then boarded the transport with John.  
  
On the way down to the planet, John spoke with Elana. "I'm surprised Jack wasn't there to say goodbye," he said.   
  
"We said goodbye last night," said Elana, thinking on her intimate encounter with Jack the night before. She wasn't sure she was doing the right thing, but she was committed to a course of action. She couldn't falter now.  
  
"Well, I know we are all going to miss you," said John. "I even had some hope that...you and Jack..."  
  
"Yes, well..." Elana broke from what she was going to say, and decided to ask John Crichton a question. "John, would you...would you have accepted me as your son's lover?"  
  
John looked at Elana. "Elana, you are a nice young woman, and I would have been happy to see you with my son."  
  
Elana failed to respond, and John didn't press the issue. The transport touched down on the landing pad, and Elana stepped out of the ship. She turned to face the Father of the man she was leaving on Moya, the man she loved.  
  
"Goodbye, John," she said. "Thank you, for everything."  
  
With that, Elana Renaes walked away from the transport pod, and apparently walked out of the lives of the members of Moya's crew forever.  
  
****  
Jack Crichton woke up with a smile on his face that morning. He had just spent a night in bed with the woman he loved, and he couldn't wait to open his eyes and see Elana Renaes laying in bed next to him. Jack had been so pleased with Elana's apparent change of heart that he decided it could wait until morning to talk about it.  
  
But when Jack opened his eyes, he saw that Elana was not there. Her clothes were gone from the floor, and there was no sign of her in the room. Jack began to become concerned. He reached for his comm, and contacted Pilot.  
  
"Pilot, this is Jack. Can you tell me where Elana Renaes is?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack," said Pilot, slightly confused. "I thought you knew. Technician Renaes left Moya some 3 arns ago."  
  
"What?!" he yelled. He deactivated his comm, and moved to get dressed. That was when he saw the recording disk on the table by his bed. Jack picked up the disk, knowing that it must have been left there by Elana.   
  
He placed the disk into a viewer he had, and pressed playback. The beautiful face of Elana Renaes greeted him on the recording's image.  
  
"Jack," said the recording, "by the time you read this, I will be gone. Don't come after me. I decided to be with you last night as a way of saying goodbye. I wanted to express to you how much I do care for you. But, I can't stay with you. Perhaps I am letting my fear control my life, but...the Peacekeepers are my home, and I must return to them. I'm sorry if I hurt you, and I know that someday, you will make some woman very happy. Goodbye, darling."  
  
The image disappeared, as the recording ended. Jack sat back on his bed in shock. He felt a mixture of anger and sadness as he thought about the fact that he was never going to see Elana Renaes again. He threw the recording disk across the room, put his head in his hands, and began to cry.  
  
*******************************  
Chapter 8: Chasing a Dream  
  
*  
Jack Crichton was sitting down on the floor of the terrace, watching the stars in their endless majesty. Like his Father, Jack often looked at the stars from the terrace, and allowed himself to be lost in their timelessness. Also like his Father, Jack mostly spent time on the terrace when he was troubled.  
  
It had been nearly a weeken since Elana Renaes had left Moya. Nearly a weeken since that night he and Elana spent together. He had thought that it was her way of saying she would stay on Moya with him. It had turned out instead to be her way of saying she cares for him, but she is saying goodbye to him.  
  
After Elana had left, Jack had felt numb for several days. He wandered around Moya, not going anywhere in particular. He refused to eat, slept only in brokenly, and talked to no one. Aeryn could not even get him to talk, and she had tried repeatedly. John had told her that Jack would come to them when he was ready to talk. For now, Jack needed his solitude.  
  
And so Jack sat on the terrace, and watched the stars. In the openness of space that lay spread out before him, Jack saw images of the events since the day he met Elana Renaes. He saw the first glimpse he had ever seen of Elana, bound and dragged about by the smugglers. Her face held a fearless expression, but her eyes had reflected her fear.  
  
Jack remembered treating Elana's wounds in the smugglers' cell, and how she later slept in his arms for warmth and comfort. He remembered her unconscious form as he, his Father, and D'Argo had rescued her from the smugglers' hot box.  
  
And then, there was their time on Moya together. It passed before Jack in his mind as a series of images of Elana. Her smiles, her voice, the image of her beautiful form as she worked on his Mother's prowler. He remembered their long talks about everything and anything. The most powerful images were of the embraces they shared, the kisses.  
  
Finally, his mind replayed every moment of that night of intimacy he shared with Elana before she left Moya. Jack recalled her image on the recording, saying goodbye, and telling him that she did feel something for her. And that was the end of it, just as if the ending of that recording marked the ending of a journey.  
  
"NO!" said Jack with ferocity to himself. "No, dammit," he whispered to himself. "Not the end. I won't allow it to end. I won't ALLOW IT!"  
  
Jack jumped up from the terrace and ran to his room. When he got there, he retrieved his red Peacekeeper jacket, and a pair of gloves. He also retrieved his pulse pistol from its case and holstered it in his belt.  
  
Jack then proceeded to the weapon's locker and retrieved a second pulse pistol. He also retrieved several spare chakron oil cartridges, then proceeded to Pilot's chamber.  
  
Like his Mother, Jack had a special relationship with Pilot. He has inherited from his Mother certain parts of Pilot's DNA, and this has made him close to Pilot ever since Jack was a boy. When he entered the chamber, Pilot looked at him with a startled expression.  
  
"Jack Crichton," said Pilot. "You are well armed, and appear to be agitated. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Pilot, I need your help. But this is going to be something covert. None of the others, even my parents, can know about this. Can you help me?"  
  
"What do you need?" asked Pilot.  
  
"I need you to prepare the prowler for launching. I also need the information we have on the last known location of that Peacekeeper transport."  
  
"Jack, you are not thinking of..."  
  
"I told you this was a secret, Pilot. I need your help. Will you help me?"  
  
"Are you really going to risk your life for the Peacekeeper Technician?"  
  
"Pilot, I love her. I will not give her up without a fight. I have to see her. Now, can you help me?"  
  
Pilot hesitated, but finally breathed a heavy reply. "I will help, Jack. Please, be careful."  
  
Jack placed a hand on one of Pilot's arms. "Thank you, Pilot. I will."  
  
Jack then raced from the chamber, and headed for his parents' quarters. He knew that they were going to be busy in command today, so Jack felt confident of being able to slip into John's and Aeryn's room without being noticed. While in there, he went into a trunk that belonged to his Mother. From it, he retrieved a Peacekeeper ident chip, and hung it around his neck. Jack looked in a mirror, and looked very much the image of a Peacekeeper Special Ops officer.  
  
He then headed for the flight deck and climbed aboard the prowler. When secured in the cockpit, he contacted Pilot.  
  
"Pilot, are we ready?"  
  
"You are cleared for launch, Jack Crichton. Good luck," replied Pilot.  
  
"See you on the flip side," replied Jack. He then gunned the prowler's thrusters and shot out from the landing bay. The prowler streaked through space, as Jack expertly handled the controls.  
  
On the command deck of Moya, John and Aeryn watched the prowler streak in front of their view screens. "What the frell?" asked Aeryn. "Pilot, who is launching in my prowler? It isn't Chiana again, is it?"  
  
"No, Aeryn," said Pilot. "It is Jack who is launching in that prowler."  
  
"What?!" said John and Aeryn in unison.  
  
"Pilot, get my son on the horn," said John.  
  
"On screen," said Pilot.  
  
The image of Jack Crichton appeared on the viewer. "Son," said John. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I'm going after Elana, Dad," said Jack. "Don't try and follow me."  
  
"NO!" yelled Aeryn. "You will turn around and return to Moya! You will do this NOW!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mother," said Jack. "I've never disobeyed you in my life, but I am doing so now."  
  
"Jack, Elana made her feelings clear," said John.  
  
"I'm going," said Jack. "I am not giving up on Elana without a fight!" He then paused, before continuing. "I love you both." He then ended the communication.  
  
**  
A few days later, the readings of a Peacekeeper transport with Marauder escort registered on the scanners in Jack's prowler. He had been to two commerce planets in that time to get updated information on the transport's last known locations, and to refuel his prowler.  
  
Now, the objective of his search was in sight. Jack mentally prepared himself for how to behave, what to do when he made contact with the Peacekeepers. He had mentally prepared a plan in his head, and had used some of the ideas that his parents had used when impersonating Peacekeepers in the past.  
  
Jack received a transmission from the Peacekeeper transport. "Attention approaching prowler," said the voice of a Peacekeeper officer over the comm. "Identify yourself and your intentions."  
  
"Moment of truth," thought Jack. He then responded to the transmission in his best Peacekeeper accent (since his voice sounded more like his Father's voice). "This is a prowler on Special Operations detail classified lever Security 3 Velca. I am requesting permission to come aboard."  
  
"Pilot of incoming prowler, identify yourself," came the reply.  
  
"Not on an open channel," replied Jack. "I am here on a Special Operations mission. I will explain in more detail to your commanding officer when I board. Now, clear me for landing."  
  
There was a long pause, before the voice finally responded. "Very well. Prowler, you are cleared for landing."  
  
Jack guided the prowler into the transport's landing bay. The prowler touched down, and the bay doors closed. After the air was re-pressurized, a squad of Peacekeepers came into the bay in full battle gear, their weapons trained on the prowler. A Peacekeeper Lieutenant, and older one, came out behind them.  
  
Jack Crichton stepped down from the prowler, and faced the Peacekeepers standing before him. He had his Mother's ability to put on a cold as ice face in times of danger, and he used this expression now to present the air of a Special Ops officer.  
  
The Lieutenant spoke to Jack. "I am Lt. Trannel, commanding officer of this ship. Identify yourself."  
  
"Lieutenant Larraq," replied Jack. "Peacekeeper Special Operations. My assignment is classified Security 3 Velca. Unless you have such a clearance, I can only give you scant details of my purpose here." Jack knew that a transport commander would have no such clearance.  
  
"I do not, Lieutenant," said Trannel. "But I will ask you to verify your clearance."  
  
Jack retrieved the ident chip from around his neck, and presented it to a Peacekeeper officer. The man inserted it into a consul, and the light on the panel glowed green in response.  
  
"Ident chip verified, sir" said the officer, as he returned it to Jack.   
  
"Are you satisfied, Lieutenant?" asked Jack.  
  
"Very well, Lieutenant Larraq" replied Trannel. "We may speak in my office. This way."  
  
Trannel led Jack through the corridors of the transport. Jack memorized the layout mentally along the way, so he could be ready to make his way around the ship if he had to. He was led by the transport commander into an office, where the two of them were left alone.  
  
"Alright," said Trannel. "What can we do for you, Lieutenant?"  
  
"A few questions, first," said Jack. "First, what is the current complement of this ship?"  
  
"Fifty seven," replied Trannel.  
  
"How many of them are technicians?" asked Jack.  
  
"Twenty," said Trannel.  
  
"Very well," said Jack. "I will need you to assemble all of your technicians for my inspection and possible interview."  
  
"Why?" asked Trannel. "What is the purpose for all of this?"  
  
"The details of my mission are on a need to know basis," said Jack. "You do not need to know."  
  
Trannel nodded. "Alright," he said. "They will be assembled."  
  
"Lt. Trannel," began Jack, "I may make some unusual requests, and I may even be taking one of your technicians with me. Understand that this necessary for my mission."  
  
"Which you can not tell me about," said Trannel.  
  
"Yes," came Jack's reply.  
  
"I will assemble the techs on the mustering deck," said Trannel.  
  
Trannel and Jack left the office and headed back into the corridor. Trannel gave an order to one of his officers to assemble all technicians on the mustering deck.  
  
Lt. Trannel and his "guest" entered the mustering deck, and saw all twenty technicians forming up into formation. Jack thought he caught a glimpse of Elana, but he couldn't be sure.  
  
When the technicians formed into line, Jack made pretenses of looking them over. He then spoke to Trannel. "You may dismiss the male technicians," said Jack.  
  
Trannel looked at him curiously, but then ordered all male technicians to fall out. There were 12 female technicians left on the deck, and that was when Jack saw Elana. Her eyes were looking directly at Jack, and the recognition clearly showed in her gaze. Jack quickly shook his head "no", and she returned her gaze forward.  
  
"Lt. Trannel," said Jack. "You may dismiss all of the technicians except the ones with light colored hair."  
  
"What?" asked Trannel. "What is..."  
  
"Just do it, Lieutenant," interrupted Jack.  
  
Trannel was quiet for a moment, and then dismissed all techs but those with light colored hair. That left Elana and 3 others on the deck.  
  
"Lt. Trannel," said Jack. "I will need a place where I can interview these technicians, one at a time, and without monitoring."  
  
"I will have a place prepared," said Trannel.  
  
Trannel led Jack to a small room not far from the mustering deck. The Lieutenant assured "Lt. Larraq" that the room was not monitored. He then left Jack in the room, where he would "interview" each one of the technicians.  
  
Just after Trannel left Jack in the room, he went to the bridge of the transport. While there, approached his communications officer. "Contact first command," said Trannel. "Have them verify the identity of this Lt. Larraq."  
  
***  
Jack spoke to two other techs before it was Elana's turn to come into the room. He had invented things to ask them, appeared interested in their answers, and then dismissed each one with strict orders not to discuss what was said in the room.  
  
Elana Renaes entered the room next. When the door closed behind her, and she and Jack were left alone, Elana ran into Jack's arms. They embraced each other and exchanged hurried kisses, as Jack enjoyed feeling Elana in his arms once again.  
  
Elana pulled back from him a bit, his arms still around her waist. "Jack, what are you doing here? How..."  
  
"Never mind how," said Jack. "I had to come. Elana, I love you, and I want you to come with me back to Moya." Elana tried to reply, but Jack stopped her. "Let me finish, please. After you left, I felt dead inside. It felt like my whole world had fallen apart. All I could think about was you. I decided not to let you go without a fight. Please, Elana. Come back with me."  
  
"Jack," said Elana. "When I left you...after, that night, I was so sure in my mind that I was doing the right thing. But even then, my heart was telling me to stay with you. I didn't listen, and I returned to the Peacekeepers. Ever since I came back, all I could think about was you. Jack, darling, I have been miserable. You were right. I don't belong here anymore. I missed Moya, your parents, your friends, and most of all you. I missed the freedom I had experienced while I was there. I missed an opportunity to live a real life. When I saw you on the mustering deck, it was the fulfillment of all of my hopes and dreams. Jack, I love you. Take me out of here, and back home to Moya."  
  
Jack pulled Elana into a passionate kiss, and then held her close to him. "I will, honey. I'm going to get you out of here. They think I'm a Special Ops Lieutenant, recruiting a technician for a special mission. I think I have just found my recruit. Let's go."  
  
********************************  
Chapter 9: Life's Changes  
  
*  
Jack Crichton, still posing as Lt. Larraq, led Elana Renaes from the briefing room. He approached the officer that was standing guard outside of the door.  
  
"Officer," said Jack. "Inform Lt. Trannel that I will need this technician transferred to me for a special mission and that we shall be leaving immediately."  
  
"I will contact him, sir," said the Peacekeeper. The officer activated his comm unit and contacted Lt. Trannel.  
  
**  
  
Trannel was on the bridge when he received the comm. "Sir," said the officer over the comm, "Lt. Larraq has ordered me to inform you that he needs a particular technician transferred to him, and that they must leave immediately."  
  
The Lieutenant was still waiting on word from first command about Larraq. Instinct told Trannel that something was wrong with this whole situation. He responded to the officer.  
  
"Which technician?" asked Trannel.  
  
"Technician 3rd Level Elana Renaes," responded the officer.  
  
Trannel wanted to delay Larraq's departure. "Officer, inform Lt. Larraq that his prowler is still being recharged. Ask him to wait until it is."  
  
A few moments passed before the officer responded. "Sir, Lt. Larraq has told me to tell you that he and the tech will be waiting in the hanger."  
  
"Very well," said Trannel. He deactivated the comm, just as a message was coming in from first command.  
  
"Sir," said the communications officer, "you had better look at this."  
  
"What is it?" asked Trannel.  
  
"Sir, we have received a response from first command. They said that there was a Captain Larraq attached to Special Ops at one time, but that he was lost in the field about 23 cycles ago. However, the name 'Larraq' has been used since then as an alias by the fugitive John Crichton."  
  
"What?!" said Trannel with astonishment. "THE John Crichton?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Crichton used that name to get into a Gammack Base..."  
  
"Never mind that," said Trannel. "Access fugitive files on Crichton, specifically on his physical appearance."  
  
"Accessed, sir," said the officer.  
  
Trannel read the files, and viewed images of Crichton. "That does not look like the man who came aboard posing as Larraq," said Trannel. "Similar, but not the same."  
  
"Sir," said the Officer. "According to our files, Crichton has a son named Jack Crichton."  
  
The realisation of who their "visitor" was finally hit him. "Of course, that bastard half-breed son of Crichton and the deserter, Aeryn Sun. This man must be Crichton's son. If we have him, I can bargain with Crichton for his surrender . He is one of the most wanted fugitives on Peacekeeper records. If I can capture him, I can gain my Captaincy. Have a full security detail meet me outside the landing bay. I will personally see to this man's capture."  
  
"Yes, sir" responded the officer.  
  
***  
Jack and Elana walked into the hangar and approached the prowler. They saw no one around the prowler itself, but there were a couple of technicians working on other ships.  
  
"I don't like this," said Jack. "Why aren't they recharging our ship?"  
  
Elana walked closer to the prowler. She took out a scanner from her pocket, and took some readings. After a moment or two, she turned to Jack.  
  
"Jack," she whispered. "This prowler is fully recharged. We can leave anytime."  
  
"But then why..."Jack was beginning to get a clear picture in his mind about what must be happening. Those rattlers his Dad always talks about are now filling his stomach. "Frell, they must know something. Elana, get..."  
  
Just then, the main doors to the landing bay opened, and ten Peacekeepers charged into the bay, fully armed and ready for a fight. Accompanying them was Trannel, a pulse pistol in hand. "Stand fast!" yelled Trannel. "Arrest them," he commanded his men. "They are imposters!"  
  
Jack drew both of his pulse pistols, and opened fire on the Peacekeepers. As he did so, he dived for cover, and checked to see that Elana had done the same. She sheltered herself behind one of the struts of the prowler, as he took cover behind a loading vehicle.  
  
The Peacekeepers and Jack exchanged fire across the landing bay. Jack targeted one of the Peacekeepers, and opened up with both pistols. As the shots crashed into the Peacekeeper, things went into slow motion. Jack's focused remained on the man he had just shot, and he watched the Peacekeeper fall to the ground. The form of the Peacekeeper did not move after it hit the ground. Jack knew that the man he shot was dead. Some little part of Jack changed forever in that moment, just as his Mother had said it would. For the first time, Jack had taken a life.  
  
He shook himself from his momentary ponderings, and continued firing. Jack shot two more Peacekeepers, and then shifted his postion closer to Elana and the prowler. As he did, two Peacekeepers came at him from the side. In a swift hand to hand engagement, Jack had dropped both Peacekeepers with swift and even blows from his fists and feet.  
  
Another Peacekeeper came at Jack from behind, but a shot rang out and and the Peacekeeper fell dead. Jack looked and saw the shot had come from a pulse rifle that was held by Elana. She had retrieved it from one of the men Jack had just knocked out.  
  
"Get into the prowler!" yelled Jack to Elana. "I'll cover you!"  
  
Elana nodded, and Jack raised both of his pistols and opened up on the Peacekeepers. He forced his opponents to take temporary cover to avoid his fire, and Elana made a move for the prowler.   
  
As she climbed up into the cockpit, a single shot struck Elana in the back of her shoulder. She yelled out in pain, and fell to the deck. Jack witnessed the scene in horror, and screamed. "ELANA!"  
  
Jack ran to her, and half caught her as she landed on the deck. He gently lowered her to the ground, her eyes looking at him with a mixture of terror and astonishment. "Jack," she whispered, as she began to breath heavily.  
  
"Hang on," said Jack. "I'll get you out of here."  
  
Several more shots impacted around them, attracting Jack's attention back to his opponents. His expression turned into one of cold hatred, as he retrieved one of his pistols and a pulse rifle from the deck.  
  
Jack turned and opened up with the rifle in one hand, the pistol in the other. He charged at the Peacekeepers, sending them a barage of his rifle and pistol fire, while at the same time dodging their shots. He moved like a unstoppable force, ducking and rolling to avoid being hit by incoming fire, only to jump right back to his feet and continue his attack.  
  
The Peacekeepers began to drop one by one under Jack's fire. One of their shots actually grazed Jack's left shoulder, but the young man didn't even notice it in his adrenaline pumped state.  
  
He forced the Peacekeepers to withdraw from the hanger. Waisting no time, Jack ran back to the prowler and readied its systems for launch. He then gently collected a weakened, but still conscious Elana, and helped her into the cockpit.  
  
Jack climbed in and sat in the cockpit, Elana sitting behind him. He sealed the hatch, and gunned the prowler's thrusters. The landing bay doors were closed, but Jack soon corrected that by pulverizing them with the prowler's pulse cannons. After the doors were destroyed, the prowler streaked out of the Peacekeeper transport and took off into space.  
  
But Jack's and Elana's problems were not over. The transport's marauder escorts came about and engaged Jack's prowler. They fired their pulse cannons, forcing Jack to dodge their shots by banking and rolling the prowler into a dive. The marauders kept up their pursuit, as Jack tried to outrun them.   
  
He knew the odds of evading the marauders were not good. The only advantage the prowler had was that it could outmanuever the marauders. But Jack also knew that the advantage his opponents had in numbers and firepower would soon prevail over the prowler.  
  
Jack dodged his opponents adeptly, but he was running out of tricks. That was when a blast from a pulse cannon blew one of the marauders out of the sky. Sweeping in from above the prowler, the Growler gunship came swooping in on a vector to intercept the marauders.  
  
A voice crackled over the prowler's comm. "Jack, are you alright? Respond."  
  
It was the voice of Jack's Mother, Aeryn Sun-Crichton. She was apparently the one at the controls of the Growler as it fended off the marauders.  
  
"Yeah, Mom, I'm okay. But Elana is wounded."  
  
"Head for coordinates 090. Moya is waiting there. I will cover you."  
  
The prowler streaked towards Moya with the Growler not far behind as it held off the marauders. As soon as both ships were in Moya's landing bay, Pilot executed an immediate starburst.  
  
****  
Jack watched with concern as Zhaan worked on Elana, trying to heal her wounds. Elana had passed out from the pain while still in the marauder. D'Argo had carried her into medical so Zhaan could look at her. Now, the entire crew watched as Zhaan tried to save Elana.  
  
The Delvian healer turned around to face the crew. "I need you all to leave, please. I can work better without all of you watching," she said. "Aeryn, can you stay and assist me?"  
  
"Of course," replied Aeryn.  
  
"No," said Jack. "I won't leave her."  
  
Aeryn walked up and put her hand on her son's face. "Don't worry," said Aeryn softly. "I will be here with Zhaan. We will do all we can. Wait outside."  
  
After a few moments, Jack finally nodded his head in consent. Aeryn turned to help Zhaan, while the rest filed outside the door to medical to wait.  
  
Nearly an arn passed, and still no word from inside the medical room. Everyone but Jack, John, and D'Argo had left to make sure that the Peacekeepers were not tracking Moya.  
  
Jack paced up and down the corridor liked a caged animal. "Take it easy," said John. "Working yourself up until we know something for sure isn't going to help."  
  
"Your Father is right," said D'Argo. "Be calm and be patient."  
  
"This is my fault," said Jack. "My fault. It was my stupid plan that failed, my inability to protect her that got Elana shot..."  
  
"Jack," said D'Argo. "You were fighting ten Peacekeepers. You did well."  
  
"Well!" replied Jack. "How can you say that with Elana laying in there, possibly dying?"  
  
"Don't write her off yet, son," said John. "She's strong, and she has something to hold onto in her thoughts. You. Son, you have to be strong for her. And D'Argo is right. Your ruse fooled them long enough to get Elana out, and you fought bravely and with skill. It was just lucky that we had tracked down that transport and came after you."  
  
"Yeah," said Jack. "Thanks, by the way, for saving my ass."  
  
Aeryn came out of the medical room at that point. Jack approached her warily. "How is she, Mother?"  
  
Aeryn smiled. "She will recover," said Aeryn. "Zhaan was able to save her. She's awake and asking to see you."  
  
Jack quickly kissed his Mother on the cheek, and then walked into the medical room. Elana smiled at Jack from her position of lying down on the medical table. Zhaan moved to give Jack and Elana some privacy. On her way out, Jack stopped the Delvian and gave her a hug.  
  
"Thanks, Aunt Zhaan," said Jack. "Thank you."  
  
"You are welcome, my boy," said Zhaan. She joined the others in the doorway, as they all stood and watched the scene played out before them.  
  
Jack came over and sat on the bed next to Elana. He brushed her cheek lightly with his hand. "How are you feeling?" asked Jack.  
  
"Better," she said. "Zhaan gave me something to dull the pain. She says my wound should heal in a couple of weekens."  
  
"That's good," said Jack. "I thought, for a moment..."  
  
"Shh," said Elana. "I'll be okay. I'm in this with you now. You gave me an opportunity for a happy new life. How could I pass that up? Especially since you come with that life. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," said Jack. He bent over and kissed her lightly on her lips. "Don't you ever leave me again," he said softly.  
  
"Never again, Jack," said Elana. "My place is with you."  
  
John, Aeryn, D'Argo, and Zhaan left the doorway and walked down the corridor. D'Argo and Zhaan headed for command, while John and Aeryn went to the terrace. When they got there, they stood and watched the stars quietly. John held Aeryn in his arms from behind her, and she leaned into his embrace.  
  
"Well," said John.  
  
"Yes, well," said Aeryn.  
  
"Looks like we might have a new daughter-in-law soon," said John.  
  
"What?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"That's an Earth term used by the parents of a man for the woman he marries," said John.  
  
"Are you sure they will marry?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"Well, maybe not right away. That's up to them. But, I have no doubt now that it will happen."  
  
"I'm very proud of him," said Aeryn. "He has fought nobly and skillfully, and it was for a good cause."  
  
"And Elana?" said John. "How do you feel about her? About them?"  
  
Aeryn was quiet for a moment before answering. "She'll do," said Aeryn.   
  
John smiled, and tightened his grip around Aeryn. "She'll just do, huh?"  
  
"Well, I mean...she is a nice, intelligent young woman. She has made a great sacrifice, has been willing to change her life. That shows courage. Yes, I think she'll do fine as my son's lover."  
  
"Hey, Aeryn," said John. "You know what this will mean, don't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We may someday soon be grandparents," said John.  
  
"Frell me, does that ever make me feel old," said Aeryn.  
  
"A whole new generation of children will grow up on this ship," said John. "Three generations of our family. The family we have built together. I don't feel old. I feel immortal, like I will never die, because our family will live on and flourish."  
  
"That's if they decide to have children," said Aeryn. "That's up to them. And they still have plenty of time."  
  
"All the time in the world," said John.  
  
The couple stayed there for a while, remembering the past, considering the present, and pondering the future.  
  
******************************  
Epilogue  
  
*  
A few weekens later, Jack stood on the terrace and looked on the stars. He had been pondering many things since getting Elana off of that Peacekeeper transport. His life had been irrevocably changed by the events that have occurred since the day he met Elana Renaes.  
  
Aeryn watched her son quietly from the doorway of the terrace. She had noticed that her son was quieter than usual, much more contemplative. Like her, he tended to brood over things quietly sometimes. Now, she looked on her son's form painted against the backdrop of space.  
  
"Hi, Mom," said Jack.  
  
Aeryn smiled and walked up beside her son. "I could never slip into a room without you hearing me. Even when you were a boy."  
  
They stood there quietly for a few moments before Jack spoke in a low voice. "You were right, Mom."  
  
"Of course I was right," said Aeryn. "I'm always right," she said jokingly. Jack looked at her with an expression feigning irritation. "Alright, maybe not always," admitted Aeryn. "But what was I right about this time?"  
  
"I killed someone, Mom," he said. "On the transport. It was just like you said. The first Peacekeeper I shot, when he went down, the whole world seemed to slow down for a moment. Somehow, I felt different than I had before. I knew something had changed."  
  
Aeryn exhaled softly. "Remember that I also said that there would come a time when you might have to kill someone to defend yourself, or those you loved. In this case, your act did both. You did what was needed, and you did so with skill and honor."  
  
"Are you saying that you're proud of me for killing someone?"  
  
"Jack, I am proud that you were able to take action to defend yourself and Elana. The taking of life, I have learned, is tragic, but sometimes necessary for survival."  
  
"I know," said Jack. "And if confronted with the same situation again, I would do the same thing. It just..."  
  
"You feel different," said Aeryn. "But you are a good and decent man. I know that you can put it aside and continue to be a good man."  
  
Pilot's voice came over Jack's comm. "Jack Crichton. Zhaan told me to inform you that Elana was ready."  
  
"Thanks, Pilot," said Jack. He then looked at Aeryn. "I love you, Mom."  
  
Aeryn took her son into her arms. "I love you, too, my son."  
  
**  
That night, Jack and Elana were laying in bed together, peaceful and content. Jack lay on his back, his arm cradling Elana against his side. She rested her head on Jack's chest, her arms cradled around her lover, and her body laying half on top of him. This was where they belonged, together.  
  
Of all of the lessons of life, they had learned the greatest lesson of all: love is something not to be feared, but to be cherished and fought for. Jack Crichton and Elana Renaes has learned how to love each other, and now they set off together on life's journey.  
  
The End 


End file.
